What the Cuffs Hide
by ConfusedToTheWorld
Summary: Loki, my son, you have fallen ill and you don't even know. I know, I have had it before, there is a cure. But you or the young Lady Ditto will not accept it. But it seems things can only get worse for the two of you. I can only hope the two of you can see my way. For your own good. LokiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Thor Fanfiction, Like many of the other stories on here it is mainly about Loki. **

**Let me know what you think, I have the whole thing written so if people like it I will keep uploading with little to no delay. **

**To give you the setting, this is post Avengers and post Loki's punishment. **

**I own nothing related to the Marvel company at all. **

* * *

Legend has a God for everything, and every God has a matching Goddess. They stay away from each other never meant to be together unless they have to be. But there is more that goes on in the world of Gods than we know.

People can be Gods and Goddesses and not even know it. And sometimes they die as a human and never tap into their power, just as nature goes. But sometimes the Gods need to bring them back to the God reality

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Dr. Huff" a tall pale girl said.

"Alright, Ditto. I'll see you Thursday," he said back with a wave. Ditto turned and walked away. Pulling her long black hair with underlined lime green and purple highlights back in a ponytail, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, dang, I'm sorry; I did not mean to bump into you." She had to look up to see his face, seeing how she was almost six feet. This man was huge. "Well, I am just going to go back to my dorm. I will catch you later," she spoke, going to walk around the tall man, but he stuck his hand out so she could not get around him. Taking another look at him she saw that he was wearing armor that made him look like a Viking.

"I am asking once. Will you join me?"

"What?"

"Will you join me?" Ditto stepped back.

"No!" Turning, she walked away. Feeling that she was being watched, she ducked into a building. Leaning against the wall, Ditto tried to think about what was going on. Who on God's green earth is that? Taller than her and dressed like a Viking. Who does that? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was her roommate

"Hey."

"I'm going to kill you, just so you know." Her roommate hissed

"I don't understand why." Ditto added with a painfully sweet tone to her voice.

"Oh you know just what you did, and once you get back to the dorm I am going to let you know what I think."

"Oh Sarah, it was all in good fun"

"Good fun, my ass" She replied. Ditto looked out the door and saw that the Viking was not there. She sighed and walked out of the door.

"Look, I'm on my way back to the dorm, and we can talk about it then." She yelled out as the Viking stood in front of her

"Ditto, are you okay?" Sarah asked

"One more chance," the Viking said, "Are you going to freely come with me?"

"Sarah, I have to go." The Viking smiled. Ditto hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "But not with you" The smile on the Viking's face vanished.

"Then I ask nicely no more" He grabbed hold of her arm as Ditto started kicking and yelling out. She felt another hand grab hold of her, whipping her head around she saw another Viking-looking person.

"Oh, hell no, let go of me," she yelled. Still kicking she felt something go over her face, and then it was black

Chapter 1

Her eyes were open; she knew that, but it was still black. In an attempt to punch at her surroundings, she found her hands were connected. "What the hell!" Something strong stopped her hands from moving

"Remove the blindfold." A man's voice said. Ditto flinched at how bright the room was. "My lady," he said. His helmet covered one eye. "I was expecting you sooner"

"I don't like to go with kidnappers easily," Ditto said

"Kidnappers?"

"I don't know who you people are, but they don't teach Stranger Danger in school for nothing"

"We mean you no harm Goddess of Tricks and Lies." Ditto's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"I am sure that you heard me," the man spoke. Ditto tried to step forward but her attempt at movement ended abruptly when her two kidnappers stopped her.

"I am Goddess of nothing" She paused. "Is this Sarah's way of getting back at me?" The man looked at her funny. "Alright, Sarah, the joke is up; I swear I won't play any more tricks on you for the rest of the term!"

"Pranking already, just like my son started at a young age." The man walked away from her and sat down. Ditto just stood there

"Where on earth am I?" The question was meant for her but the man answered.

"You are not on Earth, you are on Asguard"

"I'm asleep. I got hit in the head. I know! Sarah threw her phone again. It hit me this time, and it knocked me out. I know I went too far!"

"Take her to her room, and let her come to her senses. My lady we will see you in the morning."

"The morning? NO!" Ditto yelled out. The two kidnappers started to pull her away. "You don't understand! I can't!" Ditto started to yell.

"It will all seem better in the morning," the man with one eye responded.

"I am not healthy!" she yelled.

"Guards stop," the man said.

"I am diabetic and I need my shots. Kidnappers One and Two here did not think that I would have medicine that I need to take."

"If she had come willingly, we would have abided." Kidnapper One spoke.

"Well if I knew that you are going to kidnap me, I might have answered differently." There was silence. "I don't know if this sickness is here, where ever here is, but in order to keep me alive, I need those shots." She twisted so that no one was holding on to her. "I need my shots, and they need to stay cool. "

"Where is this medicine you speak of?" the one-eyed man asked.

"In my dorm room in the black and pink fridge." One-eyed man nodded at Kidnapper Two.

"Go." Kidnapper Two bowed and left the room.

"You will have your medicine, and we will bring it to you in the next hour," he said.

"Thank you," Kidnapper One grabbed holds of her arm and led her away. There was silence that almost seemed painful.

"So, do you know what is going on?"

"Only King Odin knows" the man said, "It is not my job to know."

"King Odin, is that the one-eyed man we were talking to?" Ditto asked

"That is correct," he said. All right, one name now she can refer back to someone. "Speak of your King with honor."

"I am not sure that he is my king" The man stopped and jerked her back. She tried to vocalize, but it felt like all the air in her lungs had been slammed out of her.

"Goddess of Mischief, I am asking you not to play your tricks regarding the king." He was in her face, and she tried to pull away, but his arm held firm.

"I am no Goddess. Let alone a Goddess of Tricks, Lying or Mischief." She hissed back.

"Three are wrapped in one." He stood straight up and opened a door. "This, my Lady, is your quarters. Someone will be by with your medicine. Is there anything else?" His voice had a hiss in it, and he pushed her into the room.

"One question," The man stiffened. "How long has it been since I was last on...on earth?"

"Only a few hours." he shut the door. There was a window, but it was barred. Ditto heard footsteps walking away.

"Okay, only a few hours" Looking around the room there was an icebox and a bed. That was it. "Okay it was three when I got out of class and it was not long after that I was kidnapped. A few hours, so it's, like, six then. I need to eat soon, and I need my Insulin. I have to stay calm." She looked at her hands that were still chained.

Chained was not the right word; cuffed was not even the right word. Engulfed might be better. She could not even see her hands. The contraption went halfway up both her arms and covered her hands completely with them connected, so she was restricted in movement. She sighed.

Panic started to build in her chest. She had to stay calm. A burst of energy is not the best thing to have, not right now. She had two choices: fight to say calm or distract herself by making a commotion. Distraction it was.

* * *

**And that is the prolog and first chapter.**

**Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2!**

**Loki is not in this chapter but he is in the next one.**

**Please R&R I want to know what you think and even if you don't like it let me know why. I can take a bad review, I promise. **

* * *

Chapter 2

A knock on the door caused Sarah to jump. Opening the door, she saw a boy her age. She sighed.

"I have no idea where she is. She said she was on her way back. She yelled out, and said she had to go. I would feel a lot better if she would answer her cell, but it goes straight to voicemail." She gasped for breath. "Have you tried calling her?"

The boy nodded. "I got voicemail too. I am sure she is fine though."

"Andrew, I don't know what to do" Sarah said. There was another knock on the door. Sarah called out for the person to come in. She started to speak but was caught off guard.

"I am here on behalf of Lady Ditto. Is this her room?" the "visitor" asked with a bow. Sarah nodded, jaw open. "I am aware that she needs some medicine, I am here to gather it for her."

""You know where she is?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, she is on Asguard."

"Asguard?" Sarah asked with a laugh. "As in Thor Asguard?" The Viking-looking man nodded.

"What is it that she needs?" he asked.

"Her shots are in the fridge. It has to stay cool, so if you are going to transport it, it has to be quick." Sarah started talking. Andrew looked at her in disbelief. "What…he is going to take it anyway. She also needs this." She ran into the bathroom and pulled out a green bag. The Viking looked at her confused.

"It has painkillers, other medication, needles and her blood testing kit in it. She needs it." The Viking took it.

"Thank you. You have been a great help." he started walking away while placing everything going in a bag.

"Are we ever going to see her again?" Andrew asked, "I mean I am dating her." The Viking stopped

"Maybe someday, but I would not count on that relationship. " he said and walked away. The two college students stood there in shock.

She was making as much noise as she could before the shaking got too bad. They wanted a Goddess of Mischief, so she was going to give them trouble. Her legs gave out, and the contraption holding her hands in place felt like it gained twenty pounds.

Food, she needed food and her shots. If she knew her blood sugar, she could judge right. She fought the desire to close her eyes.

_Bad idea, Ditto. Bad idea!_

The door opened, and there was another Viking-looking man with blond hair, but he had her stuff. Seeing that she was on the floor, he rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ditto shook her head.

"Food." she said "Shots." She struggled with this last word "Help."

"Guards, I need food in here now!" the man yelled. Good God he had a low voice. "How do I help you now?"

"Cuffs" she said trying to bring her hands up, still unable to.

"You are still cuffed?" he sounded in disbelief. He reached to his side and retrieved a key. Ditto was unsure if it was in a pocket or attached to his side, and she really did not care. Once the blond Viking unlocked the cuffs, she pointed to the green bag. He unzipped it and pulled things out. When he pulled out a black pouch, she spoke.

"That" He unzipped it, and pushed it to her. "I need help."

"What do I do?" he asked, fumbling to help her. That was new. So far anyone she has seen here had not helped her at all. In fact, she swore that they were making things difficult. But with how unsteady her hands were, she would hurt herself if she tried to do it without assistance. If she was at school or home she should be in the hospital.

"It looks like a pen. Put it on my skin, and press the button" He did as she said, and he pricked her finger. He was almost in shock

"What did I do?" While he was asking, she wiped the blood on her shirt so new blood came to the surface. Again he looked surprised.

"Get small and plastic thing. Put opening next to blood so it goes in." He did as she said. She just wanted to shoot herself up, but he had to know how much she needed.

"Alright," the blond-haired man said.

"Small machine. Open top put it in, press go." Again he did as she said. The machine came up with a number-29. _Fuck!_

"I need two shots." He looked at her like she was crazy. The world started to spin. Sugar first. He seemed to follow the instructions well, however broken except when it came to giving the shot.

"In my side, lift my shirt." Holding the pen in his hand, he looked conflicted. "Do it!" Ditto yelled, and on that order he did. Holding it in until the vial was empty like instructed, they waited. She sighed when she felt her hands become a little sturdier. Still not strong enough to do the other shot.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"A bit. One more shot." He pulled the needle out of her side. She gave him the instructions and she received the final shot. He pulled the needle out of her. There was a knock on the door.

"My Lord, we have the food," the voice said

"Sugar water," Ditto said.

"Guard, do you mind getting a glass of water with sugar in it?" he asked, taking the food from him. The guard bowed and left. Handing the food to her Ditto ate all that she could, and when the sugar water came she drank all she could of that.

"Feeling better, my Lady?" he asked. Ditto nodded

"Could you be so kind and put the loose boxes in the ice box?" The blond haired main nodded. As she ate, her strength came back. She was never going to let that happen again. That was plain scary.

"I see why you sent us to go retrieve the medicine," he said sitting on the floor.

"Yeah I kinda need it." She looked at him. He was a lot nicer than the other ones.

"So you are the Goddess of Mischief," he said.

"I am no Goddess, and whoever thinks I am needs to get their head checked." The blond-haired man looked at her with a confused and crazy look. "Oh, don't tell me," she sighed. "Who are you?"

"I am Thor, God of thunder" Ditto put down the food she had in her hand and looked at him.

"God of thunder? I think I am dead"

"Are you ill again?" he asked worried. Ditto shook her head and started to laugh.

"No, I just can't believe I did not think of it sooner." Thor looked at her confused once more. "Okay well on earth I was a Sci-Fi geek and one show that I loved to watch was Stargate SG1." She paused. Clearly, he had never heard of this before. "Well there was this alien race that the people worked with on the show called the Asguard." Thor smiled. "And there was one named Thor that was the ruler of all the Asguard."

"I like this show, just off what you are saying of it," he said.

Well the Asguards where only about three feet tall, bald and naked. You don't fit that at all" The smile on Thor's face disappeared. Ditto felt a twinge of panic. Did she just tick off the only person that has been nice to her?

"And of my hammer?" he asked. Ditto knew the answer but was afraid to answer.

"Uhh, it was a space ship" she cringed.

"I remember TV from when I was on Earth, and it was false; I am glad it is false, but a very poor show of what I really am." Thor said with a grin. Ditto sighed in relief. Praise the Lord that she did not screw that one up.

"May I ask you a question, sir?" Thor nodded. "Why am I here?"

"I am unsure; only father and mother know. My brother Loki does not even know. God of Mischief meet his match with you just being here." He laughed. "We are all going to find out in the morning." He paused. "I was told to inform you about proper clothing. All the clothes are in drawers under your bed," he said. There was a long pause. Thor looked like he was thinking through something.

"If I lead you somewhere, will you follow me?"

"You know that is really close to what Kidnapper One, the one standing outside the door, said, right?"

"Hogun?"

"If that is his name. I kind of like Kidnapper One." Ditto shrugged.

"I won't cuff you. I just think I know a way to help you. Please come with me?" he asked, and he did it in a way that she agreed to. Sure, let's walk around a strange place with strangers, which are Gods. She stood up, still a little shaky. She decided to take it slow. Thor watched her.

"I got this." Thor opened the door and they walked out of the room. Thor walked in front of Ditto. The whole building was beautiful.

_No way this is a prank, too extensive. I just don't want to believe it. _ The walls looked like something out of a movie-the whole thing did. It was just too beautiful. She touched the wall to see if it was real, and the stone was cold against her skin. It was real. Crazy.

Thor stopped walking and gestured to an archway. She walked to him and walked into the room.

"Healer, it is Thor, I ask your assistance for the guest of honor. " Thor bellowed.

"Of course, Thor. What can I do?" the small woman asked

"This girl is sick with something that nearly killed her today. I believe father called it diabetes. I do not know what it is but it was bad when I found her." The woman nodded.

"Tell me, my lady, what it is." Ditto looked at her confused. How do you explain something like this in a short summary?

"Uhmmm well my liver does not make a hormone that allows sugar into my blood." Yeah that seemed like it covered everything. The woman nodded.

"That is an easy fix," the woman said. "My lady, please lie here on the table." Ditto did as she said. Does this lady really think she can cure diabetes? She placed her hands on Ditto's body. The woman's hands began to glow and warmth began to radiate in her body. The woman took her hands away.

"All right, my Lady, you are healed," she said.

"You are kidding, right?" The woman shook her head.

_Nope, don't believe it. Still going to be looking at my blood sugar. You don't cure diabetes like that. I have had it since I was five, and it does not work like that._

Thor nudged her to get up. Ditto did, as the subtle hints demanded her to.

"Thank you, Healer" he said, and the two of them walked out of the room. Ditto was looking at her hands. Yeah, they were bruised from when she was making a commotion banging that stupid contraption against the wall. Her hands did take a beating. But other than that nothing changed. It had to be a trick.

"Feel any different?"

"Nope," she said.

"I'm sure you will in time. There is nothing that healer cannot fix. They walked back to her room in silence. Thor stopped at the door. "I will see you in the morning. Remember the clothes under your bed," he said. He walked away. As she went to open the door, the guard stopped her and clamped something around her wrist

"Hey" she said. He grabbed the other hand and did the same thing, and pushed her into the room.

"I'm sorry, my lady, orders of the king." The door shut and the lock clicked. She went to the window and grabbed the bars, but as soon as she did, she felt a bolt of something, electricity, run up her arms. She yelled out in pain.

She let go of the bars and stepped back; the charge stopped. She looked at the new cuffs around her wrist, sleek-looking, black in color. She reached out to the bar one more time to see what would happen and power ran up her arm again. This time, she jumped back.

"What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, Chapter 3 is here!**

**I know it is a shorter chapter but you learn a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning came. She woke up, and the guard was still standing there. She dared not try the cuffs again. She opened the drawers under the bed. All dresses. Apparently, Asguard was back in colonial times. All the dresses were her size. That was weird. Now the shoes on the other hand...not so much. It looked like she was going barefoot. Picking one that matched the colors in her hair-purple and lime green-she went to test her blood sugar.

It was perfect.

_What?_

There was a knock on the door. "My lady, are you ready?" Kidnaper one asked. She sighed.

"That I am," she replied. He opened the door, and she walked out.

"You do not mention the new cuffs. They do more than shock." Ditto nodded. That was a threat and knowing that the cuffs already do something, she was not going to take any chances. Ditto and Kidnapper One stood before King Odin. She saw that Thor was standing to his right, and there was another man standing to his left. He was in green and black clothing, black slicked back hair and pale skin with green eyes that could have killed He looked at her almost as confused as she felt. The long sleeves of the dress covered up her cuffs, but she still put her hands behind her back. Kidnapper one bowed, and, in an attempt to not get shocked, she bowed herself.

"Good morning Goddess of Mischief" King Odin spoke. "Did you sleep well?"

"Umm I have slept better," she replied. She got a quizzical look. "Yesterday was a long, eventful day." He nodded.

"Have you accepted all of this yet?" he asked

"Bits and pieces." She said. He waved her to explain. "Well, I have accepted that this is not a prank being pulled on me from my roommate to get back at me for everything I have done to her. " She paused. "I am coming around to the fact that I might be on a different planet, and that really is it. Oh, and you are a king."

"And that is it?" he asked. Ditto nodded.

"Please, call me by my name, no more of this Goddess and lady stuff. My name is Ditto; call me Ditto"

"That is an unusual name." King Odin spoke.

"Well, it is short for Dorothy, but I prefer Ditto, and according to you I am an unusual person.

"All right, Lady Ditto." She rolled her eyes "I heard you met my son Thor yesterday." He was going to say more, but Ditto cut him off.

"Oh yeah, I mean, I was starting to die. It was a good thing he came by with my insulin when he did." The king looked confused. Ditto watched the three before her. The black haired one changed his glare to Thor, but nothing else changed between the three. "My sugar dropped to a dangerously low number, and my body started to shut down. If Thor did not come in and help me I would have died."

_Well I would have gone into a coma first, but death would have followed. _

"Why was I not informed of this?" King Odin looked at the two standing next to him. Both of them shook their heads.

"I took her to see a healer and she should be cured of that disease," Thor said.

"Yeah, that is another thing I do not believe. I have had diabetes since I was five, and there is no cure for that on Earth. How can it be fixed with a wave of the hand here?" she asked.

"There is magic here," the black haired one said.

"Magic? Oh God, please let this be someone trolling me." Ditto looked up as she spoke. When nothing happened, no one jumped out of the curtain that she was facing, it dawned on her that this _was_ reality. "Damn," she whispered. Electricity shot through her arms. "Ouch," she said a little louder than she meant to.

"Lady Ditto?" Thor spoke.

"Sorry, I must have gotten some static electricity from this dress." The black haired one stared at here. Oh yeah, he saw through that one. "Dresses are not my normal clothing." That one was the truth. Hip hugger jeans and a cute tank top-that is what she wanted to wear. Ditto sighed

"Please sir, explain why I am here."

"Hogun, please leave," King Odin spoke. He bowed and left. As he left, Ditto stuck her tongue out at him, making her feel a little bit better. The black haired man looked at her almost approving. "Please, let us all sit." The three men sat down on the stairs that they were standing on. Ditto stood where she was. Thor waved her over. She walked over. And sat on one of the steps.

"I have kept this a secret from the both of you," he said addressing the two others, "even your mother, and I figure I shall tell everyone at once as soon as a solution is found. Well, not your mother. I'll tell her later." He sighed.

"I just wished that you would have come around by now. It would make things easier." Ditto mentally noted that that comments was made to her. King Odin shifted where he was sitting. "Every God has a matching Goddess, and never the two shall meet unless something is wrong." He reached out and put his hand on the black haired man and a hand on Ditto's shoulder, she felt power serge up her arms. But figured she should not shrug away from a king.

"Loki, my son. God of Mischief. Meet Ditto, Goddess of Mischief." He said. Loki and Ditto looked at each other for a moment neither of them wanting be the first to speak. Something was wrong. No one knew what it was, but if Loki was anything like Ditto, not knowing was killing him.

"Father, what is wrong?" Thor asked breaking the silence.

"Thor, you have nothing to fear for you have escaped this because of your banishment. You found a love connection." His attention came back to Ditto and Loki. "But Loki, I found a while ago that you were sick," he said. Loki had no response; he just waited for his father to keep talking. "It is the curse of the Gods; we cannot be alone forever. So, I am doing something that was done to me, and it is how I found my wife. If this works out, it will save you Loki."

"What is it?" Ditto lost her patience.

"There is not a better arrangement than a God and Goddess that have the same powers. They see each other as more equal than one can imagine. So, I am demanding a courtship between the two of you."

"What?" Ditto said as she jumped back to her feet

"What?" Loki demanded and he stood up.

"What?" Thor asked with a confused look on his face.

"This is how I met your mother, and I am sure you will see eye to eye as time passes. I was lucky in finding out as early as I did. I had plenty of time to find Ditto," King Odin said. How was he acting like this was no big deal?

"I am in college. I have a boyfriend," Ditto said.

"Father, I don't understand," Loki said.

"Loki, I don't expect you to understand, and Ditto, I am sorry but you are here from now on. That was your past life. Now that you know who you really are, you cannot go back there. It would be deadly for you." The reality of that hit Ditto hard. From her standing position she fell to her knees and put her head in her hands trying hard not to cry. Everything she knew was taken from her, and she was free to except it.

A hand was on her shoulder. It was King Odin; she could feel the shock building up her arms

"I know that this is not want you wanted for your life, and maybe not now, but in the future, you will see it as something good." He let go of her arm. Ditto knelt there and tried to absorbed everything. She had to think, and she needed to be alone to do that. She slowly stood up.

"Please excuse me." She bowed and walked out of the room to her assigned room. The walk seemed so long. Blowing right past the guard to her room, she headed straight for the bed. Staring at the celling, she watched her old life flutter away.

* * *

**I would love to say Thank You to my sole reviewer! "The Yoshinator" I am glad you are finding it funny and i hope this was a quick enough update for you. **

**My hits have gone through the roof, please let me know what you think. **

**Till Next Time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Im back. Sorry it took me longer to update this chapter, I have two jobs so I have been bouncing around doing that, weekend it here so now I can up date. **

**I do have the whole story written, I just want to know how you are thinking of it. My hits say people are reading, but my reviews are lacking. I love the one person that is reviewing! I want more feed back. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"Loki, go talk to her," his father said. Loki looked at him.

"A forced courtship? This seems barbaric," he responded.

"You are my son, and I want what is best for you. That means keeping you alive." He walked toward Loki.

"What is this sickness I have, father?" King Odin clapped his hands at his sides.

"It is a curse, a curse of the rulers and the Gods. It is rare that they survive. Yet I had it and found healing when I was ordered in a forced courtship with your mother." There was silence in the room. "Loki, go talk to her. You may hate each other now, but as time goes on, you will grow to love. She needs to believe that she is a Goddess."

Loki stared at his father. This was no joke on his father's end. This is one of the few time that he did has his father truly said. He went to go talk to the mortal Goddess.

The door slammed shut making Ditto jump. She had not been aware that it was opened. Sitting up in the bed she looked at Loki standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hello," he said, he put his arms behind his back and waited for her to respond.

"Hi," she said. He looked serious, like he was on a business trip.

"Let's make a deal," he said. Ditto looked him up and down as she stood up. He wasn't that bad looking. _Stop it Ditto. You _do_ have a boyfriend_.

"What sort of deal?"

"I don't exactly want to do this, and I know you don't want to be here. I will take you back to Earth once we have father thinking that we are, well, courting." Ditto thought this over. She did want to go back to Earth. That was a given.

"Deal." She stuck out her hand to shake, but Loki took it and kissed her knuckles with a twinkle of something in his eyes.

"I will come by to gather you for lunch in three hours," he said dropping her hand and walking out of the room.

_What the hell just happened? _

It had almost been three hours, about ten minutes before Loki promised to gather her. Sliding off her bed, she tried to look at the shoes one more time. Retrying them all on, they were all too small. Just because one is tall does not mean they have small feet. She stood up and went to check her blood sugar. When she pricked her finger, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she yelled. The door opened and closed. She swiped the blood of her finger and put the new blood in the meter.

"You are bleeding," Loki said over her shoulder.

"Not for long." Ditto put the plastic blood container in the machine, and it told her a number-100. Ditto stood in awe.

"Again, perfect."

"My brother did take you to a healer, correct?" Ditto nodded "Then why do you test to see of it worked?"

"I have been sick with this since I was five. Half of it is an old habit, but nearly 15 years of having to keep track of my blood sugar does not go away because someone made their hands glow." Ditto turned and looked at him, their eyes meeting for a moment. She lowered her eyes to end the staring contest. She had not realized how close to her he really was.

"Are you ready for lunch then?" Loki asked. Ditto nodded. Loki stepped back and extended his arm for her to take. She looked at him trying to say with her eyes that it was too soon, when really she did not want to get shocked. I detail she was not going to say. Loki put his arm down.

"After you, my lady," he said. She bowed and walked out of the room. If she felt the charge of electricity when King Odin touched her, what was going to happen if she touched Loki? That would be on her own accords and may cause her more pain than when she was touched. Nope, too complicated to think about.

The two of them walked down the halls side by side not saying a word. It was not awkward, or at least not for Ditto. She just wanted to take it all in. Loki was walking on her left side and she was against the wall. Turning to look at everything to her left, she saw an archway.

Ditto stopped walking in the direction Loki was going and walked to the archway which appeared to lead to a garden with a large fountain. She put her hand on the wall and took a step outside, electricity surged in her body faster and hurting her more. She took a step back, and the current stopped. Her body tingled feeling the leftover shock in her arms. That was not cool.

"The others can eat ahead, and we can step out to the fountain if you desire," Loki said coming up behind her. Ditto shook her head.

"Maybe another time. I am ready to eat a small child," she said walking away from the arch. She rubbed her wrist and made sure that her sleeves where covering the cuffs. So, they get worse as they keep going. A list would have been great so this would not happen.

Loki caught up with her. "I'm sorry, but did you say that you eat small children?" he asked. Ditto stopped walking.

"It's a phrase. It means I am really hungry," she said quickening her pace. He led her to the dining hall.

"Lady Ditto, Brother! Come eat!" Thor yelled out. Ditto smiled. People, convocation, and food.

Thor would not stop talking. It was nothing against him, but it was all him. The battles he fought, the adventures he had, the people he had met. It was wordy but all boring. Ditto shifted the rest of her food around her plate with her fork. She looked up feeling she was being watched and saw Loki looking at her.

_Damn, look at those green eyes. Shit! Stop it Ditto, you are kidnapped, remember, and have cuffs of doom on. _

She did her best not to jump at the surge of power that shot through her body. The second time she swore, and it shocked her. Now she can't even think a swear word. Well, that was going to restrict things. It seemed like nothing happened. Well, that was going to change. Loki looked at her like he knew what she was thinking. Ditto grabbed her spoon and put it in the mashed potatoes. Pulling it out, she looked around and made sure no one else was looking at her. All clear.

Not really taking aim, she fired the food off her spoon into the air. She quickly and quietly put the spoon back in the food and began to eat. She looked up, and saw Loki had a grin on his face.

"Who struck me with the potatoes?" Thor boomed. "How dare they hit Thor." The table was in silence. No one answered. Then, he looked at the table of people. "All of you shall pay the price." He picks up food with his hands and started to throw it. People started throwing back hitting other people not knowing who hit whom. Ditto slid out of her chair and ducked under the table, only to find that Loki had already done so.

"Hi," she said. Loki smiled.

"I like it."

"You like what?" Ditto knew what he meant, but she was going to drag it out.

"Let the pranks begin." He pulled himself from under the table.

_Prank Wars 2012! _She pulled herself out from under the table and sat in the chair seeing that the food fight had died down, and the people at the table were laughing with Thor.

"Good sportsmen and Lady Ditto," he said while beginning to stand. Ditto nodded her head. Everyone else stood up from the table.

"I guess the meal is over," she said. She went to push her chair out but ended up grabbing hold of it for support when it started to move. Thor had pulled it out. "Thank you," she said.

"For the lady of honor," Thor said. Ditto got out of the chair before he could do anything else to the chair she was in.

"Please, it is Ditto, just Ditto" She said. She glanced around and saw that Loki had stiffened. Now the silence was hard. "Well, I should be going to my chamber," she said.

"I will walk you," Loki said. He did not give her a choice this time, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her body screamed with pain, and again it seemed worse than before. Could he not feel it? Or did the cuffs restrict it to just her? When they left the dining hall, he let go, leaving the aftershock tingles in her body. They kept walking. She had seen jealousy before in her friends, and this was that. Loki was jealous of Thor. Time for damage control.

"I'm sure he was just trying to be nice," Ditto said. Loki scoffed.

"All he does is be nice."

"Well if he were to stop talking about himself for a moment it would be nicer," Ditto said. That was not supposed to come out; that was supposed to be in her head. Loki grinned.

"You may find tuning him out to be an option for you, Goddess of Tricks." Ditto rolled her eyes.

"I play pranks, I trick people, and I lie during the tricks and pranks. Ask my roommate at school; I do it all the time. How does that make me the Goddess of Tricks and Lies?" Ditto asked.

"You started a food fight in front of everyone, and no one saw it was you. I think you can do more than you think." Ditto shook her head.

"I can sneak around. I have a twin brother, so I had to from an early age." Loki smiled again getting closer to her. "All my best tricks were tried out on him."

"And what might those tricks be?" she asked.

"You will have to see. You did start the prank war." She smiled pulling herself back. She had to not touch Loki. Loki smiled and snapped his fingers.

"The games have started," he said and walked away with a bow.

"What did you just do?"

"Magic."

"Yeah but what?" Loki smiled

"You will have to wait and see." He said over his shoulder. Oh, that was not cool. She walked into her room, not knowing what awaited her.

* * *

**The next few chapters are going to be longer, things are going to be happening and it is going to get good. **

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just going to say that this chapter is why I have it rated T. I don't think it is that bad but I would rather be safe than sorry**

**And I was asked why the cuffs are shocking her. I cant answer that, you just have to read and see. :P**

* * *

Chapter 5

There was a knock on the door before she could get settled in to the room for the afternoon.

"Come in," Ditto yelled. It was Thor.

"Have been taken on a tour of the grounds yet?" he asked. Ditto shook her head. Thor clapped her back, sending bolts into her body. As well as feeling the clap, she lost her balance and lost her breath. She was on her knees, coughing. Thor knelt down and reached out to help her calm down. Ditto stuck her hand out to stop him, which he did.

"I did not mean to knock you over," he said. Ditto regaining her breath and looked at him. "I assumed that you have accepted your Goddess title and had let that part of you come to surface."

"I am not going to accept something that is not true. This is already hard enough to accept," she said, gesturing around her.

"It will come. You just need something to help you understand," Thor said.

"Deep," she said standing

"So, on with the tour," he bellowed, and Ditto nodded. She knew that Loki would not approve, but she also knew that she was going to go stir crazy soon, so the walk would do her well. _Just keep a distance, and don't leave the halls. _

"So King Odin is your and Loki's father right?" she asked as they began walking the halls.

"Yes, he is," Thor answered.

"So, that means you and Loki are princes." It was meant to be more herself confirming something that she thought to be true.

"That would be correct. Why do you ask?" Ditto stopped walking

"I am in a forced courtship with a prince." Thor looked at her. Ditto's mind raced with things that she has done and said during the past 24 hours and how, to a prince, that could be seen as disrespectful. "Dear God, I am going to be beheaded," she said

"Why would you think that?" Thor asked. "We have not beheaded any one in hundreds of years."

"I was unaware that you and Loki were princes. You must think I am, well, a lot of things," she said

"One thing father Odin understands is that you are from Earth and kings and princes are only in a small amount." Thor said. Ditto rubbed her eyes, and ran her hands through her loose hair. "Lest us not dwell on this? On with the tour." The tour led them tough all the main rooms including everyone's chambers. Ditto revived more names than she knew what to do with, but now she had what she needed to work with this prank war. She was going to win.

"Is there anything you need now that the tour is over?" Thor asked

"Yes, I need red berries and some water." Thor looked at her. "I would go out into the garden myself, but I would be lost in a moment." Thor nodded.

"I will be right back," he said. "Do not leave." Ditto nodded. She let her body fall against the wall, thrilled that Thor did not ask her to go into the garden as well. He was quick to return with a bag of berries. "Can I ask what they are for?" Thor asked.

"Healthy snack," she replied. That was a lie; she had other plans for the berries, but to let out the real reason and ruin the prank is worth nothing. Tricks and lies.

"I will get some water for you once we are back to your room." He handed her the bag. She made sure that she was not touching him.

"Thank you," she said. They walked through the halls. "Oh, I also need a bowl and a spoon, if that is not too much." Thor shook his head. They stopped once they reached her door.

"No trouble, I will go fetch them for you," Thor said. They bowed to each other, and she walked into the room, startled when she saw Loki there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking over to the counter to put the bag down.

"What is in the bag?" he asked.

"Berries." Opening the bag she ate one. "Natural sugar. It's good for you." She held out another berry for him to eat that he took. Thankfully, he did not touch her skin.

"What did Thor have to say this time?"

"Just a tour of the castle. As glad as I am to know where the dining hall and healer is, I felt that there was more to the castle than what was up and down this one hall," Ditto explained, eating another berry

"So you asked him?" Loki accused. Ditto shook her head

"He knocked on the door and offered. I was going to go crazy if I spent another length of time in this room." She shrugged. "It was good for me to get my bearings. Another reality check." Loki looked at her.

"I play pranks on my roommate all the time at school. Part of me still thinks that she is going to jump out and say that this was her way of getting back at me." She paused "But seeing the whole castle I know for sure this is not her doing. She may be a science person, but this would have been too much for her."

Loki walked to her. She tried to move back, but seeing how she was already against the counter she had nowhere to go.

"You still don't believe?" Loki asked, he put his hands on the counter beside her. Her words started to fail her. She was surprised when she saw that he was still taller than her. She was 6 feet tall and he was taller than her. That was something that she was not used to.

"So much has happened in a short amount of time, it feels like I am in a movie." Loki looked at her. The knock on the door made Ditto jump.

"Lady Ditto I have what you requested," Thor yelled through the door. Loki had not moved from his spot at the counter, and had not stopped looking at her.

"Thank you. Just leave them at the door, and I will gather them soon." She called back. There was some noise as things were put on the ground.

"What did you request?" Loki asked

"I want to make a berries mash. At the end of the tour I asked him to get me what I needed." She said looking him in the eyes. She shivered; his eyes looked like they could go through her soul. "I'll save some for you if you would like, Prince Loki," she said.

Electricity shot through her. Loki kissed her, and she tried to push back, but he grabbed hold of her arms stopping her. He was so cold, but part of Ditto wanted to feel the cold more. There was something thrilling about cold. His hands started to move down her arms, but she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back so the contact was broken. The surge stopped, but she found that she was out of breath, not knowing if it was the kiss or the cuffs doing.

"I thought you did not approve of this," she said, walking away from the counter so if that was to happen again, she would not be pinned somewhere. She opened the door and retrieved the stuff Thor brought her.

"We have to put on a good show," he said.

"A show? You said you wanted to convince your father that we were courting. A show is something different." She said, almost yelling. _Ditto, he is a prince. You need to knock it off_. "A show is in front of people, not this."

"So you would rather we do this in front of father?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh God, no." Ditto let her shoulders fall. "Whatever gets me back to earth, I suppose." She knew she was out of arguments, and that she was defeated. Being humble sometimes got you want you wanted.

"I will retrieve you for dinner," he said. She nodded.

"If you feel I need to be present."

Loki grinded to a halt and slowly turned. "Of that I do." He bowed and left the room. She waited until she knew he was gone before she moved. He kissed her. He had to be up to something, but of what she did not know, and when she got shocked it hurt more. This progressive electricity was going to kill her if she did not back off.

No swearing, out loud or mentally.

No touching anyone or being touched.

No leaving the walls of the castle.

There better not be anything else that causes these shocks, or else she was going to be stuck in this room for the rest of the time these cuffs were on, and who knows when they were going to come off? Kidnapper One did say that it was by order of the king.

Maybe this was his way of forcing the courtship. It can't be done to his son, who is apparently sick if he does not have "a connection," so cuff the girl so she has to do what he wants. But why make it shock her when he touched her, the one person who she was supposed to be having a relationship with. Ditto shook her head. There is most likely a reason this has happened. And the cuffs will come off in time, but as for right now, it was time for work.

She poured some of the berries out of the bag into the bowl and began to crush them with the back of the spoon. She poured some of the water in the bowl and mixed it together. When she put the spoon down, she hit the bowl, and it spilt on her dress. She quickly tried to wash it off with some water but was unable to.

"Good, they stain," she said out loud with a smile on her face. Luckily, she had not used all the berries with more than half the bag full, and for what she had planned she may need to use them all, but she decided to get in a new dress, knowing that time does tend to slip from her, and Loki may soon be at her door.

All the other dresses were form fitting. That was great. Maybe it was something that would get the cuffs off-"showing off her stuff." She put on a new dress and found how much it showed. It was modest, but almost in a revealing way. At least it was still long-sleeved. She saw that there was a shawl, so she grabbed that, and set it on her bed so she could walk out of the room and feel modest. Going back to the mash, she worked on it until there was a knock on her door.

"It's open!" she yelled. "It always is," she muttered under her breath.

"I knock out of respect," Loki responded. He was a lot closer than she thought. "I approve of the dress," he said looking Ditto over.

"I don't need your approval, but thank you. Dinner is more formal, is it not?" Ditto asked "That, and while making my mash, I stained my other dress." Loki looked at the dress lying on the bed with a red stain on it. "I'll take care of it after dinner."

"You may find yourself occupied after dinner," Loki said.

"I may?" she asked. Loki nodded.

"Have you lain on your bed yet?" Loki asked. Ditto looked at him confused.

"Why would that matter to you?" Then the light bulb went off. "What did you do to my bed? Is that what you messed with when you did your hocus pocus?" Not answering, Loki smiled. "I may sleep on the floor tonight," Ditto said, defiantly.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Ditto paused.

"Can I check my blood sugar? It won't take long." Loki waited. So she checked it again, and it was perfect once again. "I don't believe it," she said.

"Don't believe what?"

"My blood sugar levels have been perfect 3 out of 3 times. That is unheard of."

"I asked you earlier about the healer. Now do you believe that she healed you?"

"I guess I am faced with that reality," she said. She looked at Loki who was watching her intently. "There is facing reality and facing a fairy tale." She walked over to her bed and sat down. She ran her hand through her hair. "What am I supposed to be?" she asked. Loki stood there and watched her. She flopped back on her bed. "Why would you care?" she whispered

There was movement under her body. She lied there hoping that she did not feel that, but when it happened again and slower she jumped up

"What the hell was that?" She stared at the bed. She looked at Loki who had a smile on his face. "You are a jerk." she said, but she smiled back. It was a great idea; she would give him that, one that could only be done well with the magic he claimed to posses.

"Just know that I never take a prank and leave it. There is always pay back," she said.

"I will be expecting it," Loki said, "but until then are we to have dinner?" She nodded. She walked to the door and held it open for him. He stood looking at her.

"Well are you going to go through the door or leaving me here all evening?" she asked.

"My lady, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Not where I am from," she said. "In fact, where I come from, all forms of chivalry have died"

"So what would this be?"

"Rare," she said with a nod. He walked through the door. The walk to the dining hall was a quick one and filled with comments about what each of them had in store for the other and how they were not going to tell. In fact, when they walked in to the dining hall Ditto was laughing at something he had said.

"Lady Dorothy, Loki. I'm glad you are seeing eye-to-eye," King Odin spoke.

"Please King, just Ditto" she said as Loki pulled out her chair. "Thank you," she said to him.

"And it depends on the eyes you are referring to," Loki responded.

"Laughing is always a good thing," King Odin spoke. "So my lady, I am sure you have heard all about here. Pray tell, what do you think?"

"The grounds are so beautiful and I am astounded by the castle itself," she said.

"So tell us about you," Thor spoke. Ditto was caught off guard. She felt a breeze and remembered that she forgot the cover on her bed. She looked at the people looking at her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Seeing the situation between you and Prince Loki, as much as possible," Thor answered.

"Ask questions, and I will answer them," she said, and they did. For the next hour they did. All of them: the king, the queen, Thor and even Loki. Loki stood up first.

"Lady Ditto and I have an evening planned, so if you will excuse us," he said as he extended his arm for her. She had no choice; she had to take it this time. The bolts went through her body as she took his arm and they walked out of the dining hall. Loki dropped his arm, and she let go bringing her body back to normal.

"What is the big surprise?" she asked again.

"I am taking you to see the crown gems," he said.

"Really?" she asked

"Might that be alright?" Was he asking her if that was okay? That did not seem like the Loki she met at first who was making deals to get by.

"I am a girl; I drool at the sight of anything shiny."

"That is good to know," he smiled.

"I think that came out wrong," Ditto spoke. They spent hours in the room where all gems where; each one had a story and they were all so beautiful. Afterwards, they stood outside her door and had their last few words with each other.

"Thank you, Loki, I had an amazing night," Ditto said, "and I mean that. You are actually funny." He smiled.

"I could say the same about you, but don't think this changes out prank battle at all," Loki said.

"Of course not," Ditto almost acted offended that he would even have to remind her.

"I have not seen your counterattack," he taunted.

"Was the food fight not enough?" she asked. He smiled as well, and then he stood in front of her and cupped her face. Electricity pulsing through her body, worse than before, but she could take it. She wanted to see what was going to happen. Loki leaned in and kissed her once more. She kissed back. Yeah, that hurt a bit more.

Loki put his hands on her hips and rotated his thumb over her dress. Shivers went up her spine, not sure from the cuffs or how she really felt. She put her arms around his neck and kept going with the kiss as the cuffs intensified more. However long it went the cuffs kept getting worse. She had to stop.

She looked into those green eyes. And was unsure of what she saw. Lust? Pain? He let go of her, and the electricity stopped.

"Never enough," he said stepping back. "Until the morning, Lady Ditto." He turned and walked away. Ditto fumbled with the doorknob getting into her room. Kidnapper One had not been there as of late. Maybe he decided to back off. Who knows? There was most likely some master plan to it. At this point, she did not care.

There was one fact that she had to face. She liked Loki-something that she thought would never develop from something arranged, but it had happened. Now she just had to ponder if Loki felt the same way.

She looked around the room and saw her berry mash. This would be something to be pondered later. It did not stop the task she had to complete soon. Loki just needed to fall asleep first.

"Please let him take showers in the morning." She said out loud. In order to kill time, she took a shower herself. She found that the bathroom was hidden at first sight. You had to look for it to see because the door was painted the same color as the walls.

Making sure she was completely dry, even her hair, she took her mash and left to Loki's room

Ditto woke up on her own. Her mission was accomplished, and the bathtub was dry when she went in last night, so it reassured her that Loki showered in the morning. She smiled to herself. Ditto's stomach growled. She nodded to herself and got dressed for the day. Remembering the shawl this time, she went to the dining hall in hopes of finding food.

Not only did she find food, but she also found Thor.

"Good morning to you, Lady Ditto! How are you?" he bellowed putting his food down.

"I am doing just fine this morning, Prince Thor. How are you?" she responded. She grabbed an apple and bit into it not wanting to sit down, just in case.

"I am doing well. What are your plans for the day?" he asked

"I stained a dress of mine yesterday, so before I wash it, I need to get the majority of the stain out," Ditto said taking another bite of the apple. Just then, the door to the entrance of the dining hall flew open. Ditto and Thor turned to look.

There standing in the door way was Loki but with pink hair. Ditto could not help but laugh out loud. She put down the apple and almost doubled over laughing. She had no idea that it would work that well. With black hair, she was worried that she had not put in enough berries to change the color fully, but apparently she had put in enough.

He stormed up to her. Ditto seeing his advance ran to the other side of the table, having not only the table between them but Thor as well. Thor to Ditto's surprise was also laughing.

"Brother, I do not think that that is your color," Thor said, barely getting the words out.

"I am going to assume that you had a hand in this," Loki demanded pointing to Ditto's head.

"You know what they say when you assume; it makes an ass out of you and me," Ditto replied.

"You do know that this means pay back," he said. Ditto smiled.

"Bring it," she challenged.

"How did you even get in my room? It was locked!"

"You got me; I'm a ninja." She said, shrugging. "Don't worry about it. It should wash out in a few days. You just might want to get new shampoo and conditioner." She shrugged.

"You did that?" Thor asked. Ditto nodded.

"I'll take my credit when it's due. Just because I am here does not mean I should change my tricking habits, since it is apparently how I got here." She glanced at Loki. "Enough now?" The door opened again to show the king and queen.

"My sons, my lady," the king said.

"Loki, what on Asguard happened to you hair?" the queen asked

"The trickster God has been tricked by the trickster Goddess," Thor replied smiling.

"I'm still not sure about the Goddess thing," she said. The king shook his head in a knowing way.

And that is how the next week went. Every day they found themselves matched with pranks, usually more than one a day; the battle was in full force, but so was the increasing pain the cuffs were giving Ditto. The last few days she had to back off on touching anything.

It was then Loki received notification that he needed to have an important meeting with his father.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Till Next Time**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was asked to explain the cuffs. I cant tell you everything because it is coming out next chapter but I will clear things up.**

**The Cuffs Shock her when she curses, step outside the castle walls or has any physical contact with any one. **

**Ditto assumes (as said in one of the chapters before) that it is to force her into the courtship because she was told by Kidnapper one , Holgun, that it was orders of the King. **

**Trust me chapters 7 and 8 will explain so so so much.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Loki walked into the grand hall, his mother and father waiting for him. They constantly wore a serious face, but Loki sensed something else in the room. Concern? He bowed to his parents and waited for them to talk.

"Loki, we need to stress the importance of this courtship," his father said. Loki bit his tongue. "You may not feel the effects of the sickness now, but if you do not make a connection soon it will become fatal."

"Father, I have been trying to find what you speak of in the library, and I can't find anything on it," Loki said.

"I am aware of that fact because I have had all those texts burned. I prayed that this would never happen, but when I saw that this has happened to you…" He paused.

"What are the signs you are speaking of?"

"Loki, have you been sleeping well?" his father asked. Loki looked at his father confused.

"Some night better than others," he replied. He father nodded.

"And how are your eating habits?" Loki did not answer "Your mother and I have been noticing that you have been eating less and less as of late," he continued.

"The desire to not eat is not a sign of death," Loki responded.

"How has your magic been handling? We see you use it but on small pranks, not like your normal tricks. You have been matched by a mortal goddess." Loki was silent. That was one thing that he had noticed, but he figured it was a phase and it would pass. Every great hits a bump in the road.

"Mortal goddess?" he asked.

"I only say mortal because she still does not believe that she is a Goddess. One of the things you have to do in order to make the connection you need to live is to convince her that she is in fact your matching Goddess." His voice was stressing. Loki's mother walked down the steps and stood next to Loki.

"I hate to see you hurting," she said and embraced him with a hug. "Loki, this can and will kill you if you don't take this seriously," she said.

"Yes, mother," he said. "If I may speak of an idea I had." His mother nodded. "Well, maybe she would feel more open if we were on Midguard. Seeing how it is her home, she may be more willing to connect. Asguard is still new to her, and I believe she has not left the castle walls since she got here."

"Loki, I don't know," his father said.

"Odin, he has a point. From what you have told me, she did not know what was happening when she first got here." There was a pause Loki opened his mouth but Odin spoke first.

"Loki you have to stay within 50 feet of her at all times." Loki nodded. He bowed and turned to walk out of the room. His mother spoke again.

"Before you leave, I do wish to speak to her alone." Loki nodded.

"I will gather her," he said.

"There is no need. I have Hogan doing that as we speak."

Praise the Lord she was already up and dressed because if she was still in her night clothing when Kidnapper One burst through the door, it could have been bad on so many levels.

"The queen wishes to speak with you," he said and grabbed hold of her arm pulling her off of her bed that she was sitting on reading a book she had gotten from the library.

"That's fine, I know what page I was on," she said, letting snarky flow into her voice as the electricity flowed through her body.

"You still have not learned to speak with respect," he said not letting go of her arm.

"Let me go!" she said, struggling to pull her arm away. He leaned into her and whispered in her right ear.

"Remember these cuffs are orders of the king; the queen has no say in the matter. Until the King says they can come off, they stay on. No ideas." She nodded, and he let her go, leading her to the grand hall. No one was in there except the queen. Ditto bowed. The queen bowed back. The queen walked to her and gave her a quick hug, sending bolts through her system

_Dear Gods, why do these people keep touching me?_

"I am sure that you are aware the reason why you were brought to Asguard in the first place," the queen said, getting straight to the point.

"Prince Loki is sick and needed..." She stopped. Well, she only knew that Loki was sick, but other than that she knew nothing. The queen nodded.

"It is something that King Odin wanted to keep secret, even from Loki. We never expected that he would fall ill," she said. "This can kill him if we do not act fast. I am in trusting my son's life in your hands." She paused. "You should know what is going on. He is not sleeping, not eating and his magic is failing him. You can help him my Goddess of tricks and lies"

"My queen, if I may ask, if I am the Goddess that everyone says I am how can I hold your trust?" Ditto asked. The queen smiled and laughed to herself.

"A Goddess is more than the domain they have. You and Loki are similar in the fact that you both of have a hard time seeing that you are not your domain."

"So I can still be Ditto and the Goddess of Tricks and Lies?" Ditto asked

"My lady, you have always been both." Something ran through her body, but it was not coming from the cuffs. It had started in her chest and spread throughout her body. It felt good, that was not normal. She pushed the feeling away.

"My queen, I don't understand. Goddesses are meant to be perfect, but I am not."

"Goddesses and Gods are not perfect. We have our faults like you do. We just don't announce our faults to the world. You have accepted your fate?" the queen asked.

"I am the Goddess of Tricks and Lies, the Goddess of Mischief. Thank you, my queen." She was happy, truly happy, and had no idea what to do next. She had the concept, that would develop, right?

"I am glad. Now, there is another reason I have brought you here. You and Loki are going to take a vacation to Midguard, or Earth, as you tend to call it.

"I thought I was not able to leave the palace walls."

"You have to stay within 50 feet of Loki in order to stay safe, but other than that you should be fine. Now go forth and save not only my son's life but yours as well," she said.

"Thank you, my queen. Thank you so much," Ditto said, bowing. She walked out of the room. She was a Goddess. She accepted that she had feelings for Loki; maybe this trip to earth would be good. Kidnapper One was not around, so she walked back to her room, happy thoughts whirling around in her head. Keep saying it, it will come true.

"What did my mother have to say?" Loki asked. He was sitting on her bed.

"Just a pep talk. She said that you are taking me down to earth. I take it this is your end of the bargain?" She leaned against the wall.

"A deal is a deal. We have been doing this for a week, but I am not too sure they think we are courting," he said.

"I am sure that we could make that change," Ditto said.

"We had better or this could be fatal for the both of us," he said. He stood up and walked over to her. "I am giving you Earth now, and when we get back we put on a show." Ditto nodded. Loki grabbed hold of her, electricity shooting through her body. Wind wrapped around them, and she was unsure what was going on

When the wind stopped she opened her eyes. Had she closed them? When did that happen? The first thing she saw was Loki smiling at her.

"Welcome back, my lady." She looked around her and saw that she was right where she left off, in the exact same spot where Kidnapper One and Two had grabbed her. She was on Earth! Thoughts ran through her mind. She was outside the walls of the castle, was she still going to be shocked? The queen did say that if she were close to Loki she would be fine. The shocks were starting to hurt, so she stepped back from Loki and surprisingly, the pain stopped.

_This is twisted on so many levels._

"You look surprised" Loki said with a smile

"A little. Did anyone see us show up here?" she asked looking around. "How did we even get here?"

"Magic" he said. He keened against the wall behind him.

"Magic, well now that we are here, I can show you some of my magic." She said smiling back at him.

"I was not aware that you could handle magic," he replied.

"Oh yeah I am a wizard with cards."

"Cards?"

"Please tell me you know what playing cards are," she nearly begged. Loki did not respond, just looked at her. "My God, what do you do all day?"

"What have you been doing in your free time this past week?"

"Planning," she said Loki seemed interested "Come one, I need to get out of this dress and into some pants." She started to walk. Had to keep 50 feet or less, her head was still pounding from the last shock. She may not be a science major, but that is not a good sign. He walked behind her right into the heart of the school.

Some guy Ditto had not seen before rode by on a bike, fox whistled at her, and rode off, darn dress. She still turned around and called out to him

"Thank you." The guy looked at her confused but rode off.

"What was that?" Loki asked

"Nothing." For once she was in a place that she knew more about than Loki. He did not know what cards or fox calls were. This could be fun. She opened the door to her dorm building. He stepped inside, and she pressed the elevator button; the door opened immediately. Loki looked at it

"Step inside. The doors won't stay open for long." She waved him in the elevator. He did what he was told, and Ditto pressed a button.

"Floor 4," the elevator said. He looked around.

"Relax, act out of place and people will think you are out of place. Small school sooner or latter someone will notice that you look and act out of place. Then that is another can of worms I don't want to get into."

"This is merely for your benefit." Ditto nodded.

"As true as that may be, I don't want to baby sit you." The door opened again, and they walked out. Walking down the hall she saw her door was open she walked slowly; maybe she could time it right. She was right at the door when she heard her roommate turn on music.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Baby" Perfect! "I'm not you cute little sex toy!"

"I would hope not," she said walking in to the room. Sarah turned around and looked at her. And screamed

"Ditto!" she tackled her, lost her balance, and landed on the floor. "I swore I thought you were kidnapped or something. "

"Or something," she moaned. Her head was hurting from the impact of the floor, but that was all that was hurting. Her roommate was on top of her, and there was no charge. "Get off of me before I give you the concussion you just gave me." Her roommate did as asked and helped her up.

"What are you wearing?" she asked. Ditto shook her head.

"It is a long story, but I can tell you this, I am getting out of it now." She turned and saw Loki smiling at her.

"And who is this?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, this is Loki, Loki this is Sarah. Speak nice of me as I get changed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, and ducked into the bathroom.

Pants. Man they felt so good. And the fact that she was not being shot up with electricity was also a good feeling. Was Loki enough of a presence that the cuffs would not work or was this just some big massive mistake? A dream maybe, but she would take it. She put on her shirt. Short sleeve. Well if the cuffs were orders from the king then Loki must know about it, but just to be safe she would grab a jean jacket. Her stomach rumbled. Food first. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Loki and Sarah huddled around Sarah's computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Loki grinned. Sarah had a huge smile plastered on her face. That is when Ditto heard it, her own voice coming out of the computer from when she played Meg in Hercules. How painfully ironic it was. She put her hands behind her back and walked over to where the food was in the room.

Top ramen, the food of poor college students. Which she was surprised to find that she had missed. The smell of it wafted into the room. Sarah looked up.

"Hey, want to make me some," she said. "Those are neat bracelets." Dang, she was really hoping for the forgetful Sarah, the one that did not notice things. Loki looked up and stared at her wrist.

"These things? I got them at the swap meet a month ago. You were with me." That was a lie, but it got Sarah to second guess.

"Really?" Ditto nodded.

"Yep, that is when you got that nice blouse I really like on you." She took a bite of the top ramen. "And as far as the food, make your own." Sarah rolled her eyes. It was easy to convince Sarah of almost anything, Loki was going to be a different story.

"It's cold in here," she said. She walked back over to her closet putting the bowl of top ramen on her bed. She grabbed her jean jacket and walked back to her bed to be stopped by Loki. "You keep doing that," she said. "Next thing I know you are going to sweep me off my feet." Loki smiled.

"Haven't I already?"

"Oh my God, I know who you are!" Sarah yelled out. Both Sarah and Loki looked at her to see of she had actually figured it out. Sarah cleared her throat.

"You're impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color and sometimes you speak like, like you're from a different time," Sarah finished. Loki looked at Ditto confused, who began to start laughing. The funny part is she could see it.

"Loki Odinson, Edward Cullen" was all she could get out. She began to clutch her sides, as they began to hurt with laughter.

"I don't think his eyes change color though," she said with disapproval.

"Nope, but with some barriers his hair does." She was laughing again; she actually had to sit down afraid that she was going to fall over. Sarah's face lit up.

"Has she been pranking you?" she asked Loki; he nodded not sure what was going on. "When was the hair?" she asked

"About a week ago," he answered. Sarah sighed.

"You have a lot more to endure. I almost feel bad for you." Ditto erupted with laughter once more. He looked at Ditto.

"Is this something I should know about?" he asked. Ditto patted the ground next to her telling him to sit down, which he did. She calmed herself down.

"Edward Cullen is a vampire that kinda fits your description. Fast, strong, cold and pale, yep that is Loki to me." Ditto paused, "I mean he does sparkle when he is in the sun. I really hope you don't do that."

"No, I can say that I do not." He looked confused.

"Good." She put her head against the wall. I think that is a prank if I do say so myself. I just don't know if it is on you or me."

"Ditto?" She looked up.

"Andrew!" She scrambled to her feet and hugged him.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," he said.

"What is with everyone and thinking I am gone? I came back." Andrew looked at Loki sitting on the floor.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Andrew this is Loki, Loki, Andrew," she said. Andrew looked at her.

"Can I talk to you in the bathroom?" he asked. Ditto rolled her eyes

"Andrew what is the-"

"Bathroom." She sighed; she had lost.

"Fine." They walked to the bathroom and shut the room. Ditto turned on the light. "You know after twice people figure that this only happens when you are pissed right?"

"You are gone for a week, and you act like you never left," he said.

"Don't get hissy," she said.

"And who is he? I have never seen him before, never heard you talk about him."

"He is a friend, a good friend. Please have respect for that." She crossed her arms.

"What happened when you were gone?" It was meant as a question. Ditto knew that, but he asked it as a demand.

"Things got complicated, but a good complicated. Now if you are done I am going to go explain you to Loki." She left the bathroom. "Loki wants to go for a walk?" she asked. He was already standing and nodded.

* * *

**This is a midway chapter, leading us into the next chapter, so not all that much was supposed to happen,. Now the same can not be said for the next few chapters. **

**Till Next Time**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was one of the best chapters to write I think. **

**I am so glad that people are liking this story! **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Where do you want to start?" Loki asked as they walked out of the dorm building. Ditto looked at him. She had never seen him truly angry. Upset, frustrated, annoyed, yes, mainly at her pranks, but never angry. This spark that she saw in his eyes were different, this one was angry, no, this one was pissed.

"Where ever you would like." She kept walking, just wanting to get away from the building. Everyone could here everything. Loki stopped her by grabbing hold of her arm sending shocks through her body. She flinched a little being caught off guard. Loki pulled back the jacket sleeve to expose the cuff.

"How about we start with this." His words were harsh.

"I told you I got them at the swap meet with Sarah," She said pulling her arm away. The pain was getting to be too much. She walked again, still close to the building. There was a bench not to far away that they could go to, and that was her destination; Loki followed her.

"Poor move, lying to the God of Lies. Those are of Asguard." She reached the bench. She whipped around and poked him in the chest.

"Well guess what, I am the Goddess of Lies so you are matched! And if you were any god you would have noticed that I have had these on since day one." She pulled her hand away. She had to be carful not to loose her temper; the pain started messing with her head.

"On whose orders?" he started yelling, but he was not holding back.

"The king's." It was harsh, but she meant it to be. That stopped him. Was that concern that just passed over his face or something else? "Your father!"

"Who told you that?"

"Kidnapper One." There was nothing more to say. She crossed her arms. She was glad that she was able to do that and not shock her self, something she was grateful for, that and the people from earth did not set it off. Ditto looked at Loki. She wanted a hug, but why she did not know. She was supposed to be pissed; she was supposed to be fight back and hiding the cuffs. The cuffs messed with her head; she never thought right when she was getting shocked. Was this still an effect of that or did she really feel this conflicted?

"Your roommate told me a little more about you than I knew. Lying and tricking is natural to you, a theater arts major."

"You have that mixed up so bad it is not even funny. What you are saying is negative of me is what brought me to know you. And what else is a 'mortal' girl supposed to do. Acting is a great outlet."

"So you have accepted it?" Loki asked. Ditto nodded.

"Kind of. Your mother helped me out with that." Ditto sighed and clapped her hands to her side. "It was right before we left, the meeting I had with her. That is what we talked about. I was afraid of losing myself, but I just had to believe. Sappy sounding, I know." She turned and faced away from her. "You would understand more than Sarah and Andrew." They stood there in silence for a moment, but it felt like forever. Ditto sighed and sat on the bench

"About time you accepted your fate." Loki stood in front of her with his hands behind him.

"Fate." She laughed. "This is not the fate I expected to have." Ditto looked him over. "You should be one to talk," speaking under her breath

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can control your fate too. Here you are sick as a dog, and you want to put on a show!" He got down and in her face

"You have no idea of what you speak," he hissed.

"You are kidding me, right? I know what is going on with you, the whole meeting with your mother started off talking about you." She stood up and pushed him out of her face with one hand. She quickly withdrew it, not only was there the normal expected shock, but it felt like she was being burned as well. That is not cool.

"Again, I say that you have no idea you are speaking of, my lady." It sounded like he was forcing himself to stay calm.

"Then correct me. I can't find anything in Asguard about it, and I haven't had time to do a Google search, but I don't think anything would come up that matches you. Hell, I don't even know what is going on with you that makes you sick. Just little things, little signs that could point to the cold for a God!"

"Like you would even care." He grabbed her arms and made her look at him. Ditto looked at him in shock, or was it pain? She knew that she was feeling both.

"How thick are you?" She pulled herself out of his grip. He looked at her. Ditto could not tell what was going through his head, insulted? Concerned? She was too mad to care. "Do you really think I don't care? Dear God Loki, I am worried about you. Here you are facing death, thinking I don't care and facing death" She shook her head. Ditto wanted to say so much more but had to stop her self. It was going to get bad if she said more.

"You said facing death twice," he said. "Is that what you are worried about, that I will die?" He stood straight up, showing how tall he really was. "That is noble of you."

"Noble, my ass." She put her fingers in her hair, as a shock went through her. Ass was a bad word according to the cuffs, good to know "I worry because I care." There, she said it.

"What?" he asked. Dear God, she was going to have to spell it out. She sighed.

"I care about you Loki. What else do you want me to say? Guess what. I only prank the people I care about because chances are, they get me." Loki stepped closer to her. She wanted him to respond, to say something. His eyes were piercing. She had to look away. He pulled her back, his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Burning and electricity shot into her body. He leaned into her and kissed her.

It started soft; Loki pulled her close and held her against him placing his hand on her back. She kissed back, ignore the pain, the burn and shocks because this was better. She put her arms around his neck not fighting it. She felt his tongue against her lips, and she allowed it.

That is how they stayed. That is how Ditto wanted to be for a long time, and she hope that is how Loki felt as well, but the pain got worse. She was ready to scream in agony, so she had to stop. Loki looked at her. Again Ditto was unsure what he was thinking. He had not let go of her, so she was still feeling the burning and the electricity.

"Ditto," Andrew's voice called. Loki let go and the two of them faced Andrew who looked pissed to put it lightly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What " Her head was spinning. If a touch caused her not to think right before that had to have done worse, and she knew it, but did not care enough to stop herself.

"I thought you said he was a good family friend," he accused.

"I did. He is just better than I let you know. Look Andrew you don't understand," she tried to explain.

"You also said things got complicated while you where gone."

"Do you not hear anything I said? I said a good complicated!" She was yelling, not a good sign. She looked at Loki who was watching the two of them; it did not look like he was going to say anything, good.

"How is he good complicated?"

"If you would let me explain…" She put her hand against her head, it was pounding and spinning. really not a good sign.

_Think_ Ditto,_ you have to think!_

"What is there to explain? I walk out here and I see you two swapping spit. What else is there? Was I not good enough for you?"

"Shut the hell up," Ditto yelled, another shock to her from the cuffs. "Dear God, I swear you are the woman in this relationship." She rubbed her temples, pain was getting to her head; she could feel it splitting.

"What relationship? You and your pranks killed it a while ago. I was just looking for something to get out with, and this is it."

"Guess what. There are people that love my pranks and what I do. Hell, you never even approved of my major. Everything I did you looked down upon," Ditto yelled. She was done trying to explain. Now she was just trying to defend herself. Her filter from hear head to her mouth was gone, everything was coming out.

"Your tricks are your downfall, and for that no one will take you seriously." He got close to her "You are nothing but tricks and lies." Andrew walked away. Ditto felt stunned not knowing what to do. What she started to believe was something that she could be loved for was just used for hatred.

_What the hell am I? _She was shocked again.

"I will treat you better," Loki whispered in her ear and touched her back, but that was enough for Ditto. She took off running back to the dorm. She had to think through this, but she had no idea where to do that. Words brought her back to earth, out of the trance Andrew put her in, the shocks and burns hurt her yes but she did not care, it was Loki's words.

The elevator was taking too long, so she started up the stairs. She got halfway before she was hit with the urge to vomit. She hit her knees. It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to her stomach. Loki rounded the corner this was concern on his face this time.

"Lady Ditto, you have taken a shade of green." He knelt down and tried to comfort her.

_Lady? Something must be wrong_

As soon as he touched her the burn and power serge happened again. She clutched her stomach. She tried to think, but it was impossible. With a burst of energy she took off up the stairs again. She hit the floor she lived on and ran to her room.

"Ditto?" her roommate said as she ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. "Ditto, honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Loki, Andrew," she said before vomiting again. "50 feet," and vomit again.

"You kissed him, didn't you," Sarah said. Ditto vomited again. Loki ran into the room.

"Where is she?" he asked to what he saw as an empty room.

"Bathroom," Sarah called. Sarah was rubbing Ditto's back and holding back her hair. "What the hell did you do?"

"I needed to keep a 50 foot or less distance from her, so this would not happen. I was not expecting her to run off," Loki said. Ditto vomited again.

"Here, hold her hair," Sarah said.

"No!" Ditto said, "No more pain please." She was losing it.

"Lady Ditto, what pain?" Loki asked.

"Cuffs." She vomited again.

"Sarah, can you take the Jacket off her please." Sarah did as she was asked and peeled the jacket off. There were red marks up her arms to her elbows. "The cuffs did this to you? For how long?" Ditto vomited again before answering.

"Day one shocks. Now burns too." She rested her head on the toilet seat. "I'm going to die." She felt her stomach tighten. It was no longer food that was coming up. She saw blood as she vomited again. Loki blinked in shock.

"I need to get her back now." Sarah ran out of the bathroom and came back with a bag.

"Here she will want this later. It's tea, top ramen, and playing cards. Trust me, she will want it." Loki took the bad and nodded. "How long does it take to get back?"

"Once I get her standing, seconds," Loki said. Sarah nodded. She got down next to Ditto and spoke.

"Girly, you need to stand up." Ditto shook her head. "You want to get better, keep what is supposed to be in your body in your body, alright?" Ditto nodded and vomited again. "You have to stand. Loki will get you where you need to go." Ditto tried but he legs were not working She felt her eyes roll; she shook her head to stay awake.

"I'm just going to pick her up," Loki said. He reached over and grabbed her so she was leaning against him. She grimaced in pain. "I know, don't think. Let me drive." Loki picked up the bag Sarah gave him and they were gone. Ditto's world went dark.

* * *

**And so things are being figured out. Next chapter, you find out more. **

**Till Next Time :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki lay Ditto on the floor. He had a lot to take care of.

"Guards, guards," he called. Two guards came running over to him. "Fetch me a healer now!" he ordered. The two ran off to get a healer. Loki looked at the unconscious Ditto. She was breathing, but it was shallow

_Why was I not told about this? She said it was orders of the King? Father._ The guards came back healer in tow. Loki stood up.

"Do not touch her unless it is to keep her alive. I will be right back."

"As you wish, my Prince." The healer bowed, and Loki took off running. He burst into the grand hall and saw his parents, his brother, and the warriors three standing there.

"Loki, you are back already. How did it go?" Thor asked

"Is this how you demand a courtship, cuffing her so that she is electrocuted and burnt until she passes out?" Loki demanded.

"Son, I know not what you are talking about." His father said standing up.

"I saw them for the first time today on Midguard. They are cuffs that are put on prisoners! She has been elecrotued and burnt since day one. And the only reason I found out was asking while she was vomiting due mostly to the cuffs."

"Loki, I still don't know what you are talking about."

"She said they were orders from the king." Loki spat.

"Oh dear Asguard," his mother said. "I will be with the healer." She ran out the door to see that Lady Ditto was being taken care of.

"Brother, there has to be some mistake," Thor spoke.

"Then please explain to me, brother, why she is passed out in the middle of the hall with a healer who I have instructed not to touch her in fear that it might kill her." Loki turned back to his father. "Explain to me these orders."

"I have given no orders. Other than the family I have had the warriers three guarding her to see that she is safe."

"Courtship?" Hugan asked. "Is this the reason for her being here?" Odin sighed.

"Yes, she and Loki have been in a courtship. Do you know what Loki speaks of?"

"We were given so little information, we assumed that we were gathering her to prevent an act of war," he spoke. Loki bit his lip. "So we followed prisoner protocols."

"Did you put the cuffs on her?" Loki demanded. Hugan nodded. Loki got in his face. "Give. Me. The. Key." Hugan obeyed the order and handed over the key. He took it and ran out of the room. Ditto had just started to wake back up. His mother was standing there fanning air into her face.

"Lady Ditto," he said. She blinked at him trying to sit up. "No, stay down."

"My prince," she smiled. She started to cough and grabbed hold of her stomach. She sighed. "Take it off," she said slowly.

"I don't want to hurt you more than you are already are." Ditto put her arms out to Loki so he could take them off. He got the hint. It hurt to see Lady Ditto start to cry as the cuffs were removed one by one. Being through so much not one tear had been shed, and when they where she was nearly dead.

The wounds caused by the burns and shocks had opened and were bleeding when the cuffs were removed. And judging from the markings inside the cuffs they had opened up before. The electricity had created a rugged deep open wound around her writs; it was a miracle that it did not hit the artery there that would have led to her death. The healer gasped.

"Prince Loki," Ditto said. Loki looked at her. She put her arms up. Loki smiled and hugged her where she was at. "It feels good."

"My prince, I need to take her to the healing room," the healer said. Ditto let go, and Loki sat back up. She did not rest her hands anywhere. Loki figured that it was because she saw that they were open and still bleeding.

"I will tell your father and brother what is going on," the queen said and got up walking back to the great hall.

"Mother, take this with you," Loki said pointing to the bag on the floor. "It's some of Lady Ditto's favorite food, drink, and games It was gathered it before this happened." His mother nodded and grabbed the bag.

"I will help you." He picked Ditto up bridal style and followed the healer to the healing room. "Why did you not speak up? I could have helped you long before now," Loki asked the half awake Lady in his arms.

"You wanted a show, and I thought the orders were binding," she sighed. Loki could see that the words were hard for her, but she was talking, and that is all that mattered. Talking meant she was awake; awake meant she was alive

"How bad were the shocks?" Loki asked.

"They got worse each time," she muttered.

"Prince Loki, please put her on the bed, and keep her talking. I need her awake."

"I want to sleep," Ditto said under her breath.

"I know and you can soon, but I need to know some more things." Ditto nodded. "What would cause the cuffs to go off?"

"My thoughts, and what I said. If I said something it disapproved of, if I walked out of castle walls at all, even into the garden, and any touch that was not human would cause it to go off," Ditto explained.

'Tell me about the touching one," Loki demanded.

"I hugged Andrew and Sarah, and I was fine, but your parents, Thor, you or any of the kidnappers would make it would go off," she explained.

"My Lady, I need to rinse your wounds before I start the healing," the nurse said. Ditto rolled over and put her hands over a bowl the nurse had put down. She had a pitcher of water and poured it out over Ditto's hands. Ditto moaned in pain. Loki looked at her. He was worried about her.

"Lady Ditto, so every time I . . . I kissed you, you were in pain?"

"Don't think like that," she said. "You did not know."

"My lady, I need to talk with you about options," The healer spoke. "I need you awake to do the healing, but it will take a few days. I can start it now or bandage you up for the night and we can start in the morning, when you are a little stronger.

"Sleep sounds good." The healer nodded.

"I am also going to request that you have no guests during the time of healing. Anything getting into these wounds would not be wise." That comment was aimed at Loki, and he nodded in agreement.

"I will talk to you soon," Loki whispered in Ditto's ear, and began to walk away.

"Prince Loki," the healer called. "I need to know if anything else happened."

"She was not supposed to break a 50 foot area around me. Being a new Goddess it would have been bad, especially on Midguard. Something happened, and she broke it on mistake." The healer nodded.

'Thank you, Prince Loki. She should be up and ready to see you in three days." The healer bowed.

"Thank you." Loki walked out of the room.

The next few days passed slowly, all ways into the healer's room were guarded at all hours, and when Loki tried to teleport into the room, he found that there was a spell around the room too. Loki sat in the dining hall with Thor. Thor was eating and trying to comfort him.

"Loki, she is supposed to be out today." Loki nodded.

"I would feel better if I knew it was a healing that did not cause her pain. As much as I cannot get in, sounds get out. I hear her screaming in pain, brother."

"She has been silent for some time?" Thor asked putting down his food giving Loki his full attention.

"Yes, the healer's room has be silent except for this morning," he said

"Then let us assume that what you heard was the last treatment," Thor spoke. "Please, brother, I beg that you not be angry with the warriors three. They were kept blind as much as you or I."

"A prisoner's treatment. I am still surprised that as a mortal she was able to leave her room to read or pull those pranks she did." He sat back in his chair

"Brother she is the Goddess of Lies and Trickery. She might have had some magic too," Thor spoke. "Do not focus on the past but what you can do now."

"What are you implying, brother?" Loki asked.

"Who knows what havoc the two of you will create if you teach her some of your magic. If you see it as anything, see it as time with her." Loki nodded. The two of them ate in silence; it was almost too hard to bear. The door opened to the dining hall, but no one was there.

'That is unusual," Thor said and went back to his food. Loki stared at the door hoping that Lady Ditto would walk in, head held high. But alas there was nothing.

"Hello," a voice said. Loki's head snapped up and saw Ditto's head peeking around the door. She was smiling. Loki stood up. She walked into the doorframe. "It's not as good as my normal stuff, but I was told I need to keep it down. Doctor's orders," she shrugged. Loki ran over to her and embraced her. Ditto laughed.

Only a few times had he heard her laugh, and all of those times they were at him in some way, shape, or form, pranks that she had pulled that ended up working, but now she was laughing with him. Loki put her down.

"Let me see," he said.

"Prince Loki, please I am not finished healing. The rest needs to happen on its own, and what has finished has scarred," Ditto said and put her hands behind her back. Loki looked at her.

"I still wish to see."

"Why? It is so ugly," Ditto explained. Loki was taken back, she sees it as ugly. The pain he caused was ugly. "It's not your fault," she said.

"Lady Ditto, let me see the wounds."

"Only of you change that to Ditto, and only Ditto, no 'lady' attached," she replied.

"You have to change Prince Loki to Loki as well."

"Wait, why do I have to do two things in this deal?" Ditto exclaimed. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Showing me your wrist is hardly a bargaining chip." Ditto looked at him raising an eyebrow. It was like arguing with himself. "What else would you desire of me?"

"Tell me that what you said on earth is true, but be honest." Loki let himself smile.

"Yes, my dear Ditto, I will treat you better." Ditto smiled and her whole face lit up. She bit her lip.

"I still say it looks nasty." She brought forward her hands. Loki took her right hand and rotated it to see how much of it had healed. He did the same to her left hand. Her left hand had healed better. Palm facing up he kissed the scar, and she laughed.

"Don't breath there. It tickles." She withdrew her hand. "I told you it did not look nice." Loki smirked.

"Thor, did you hear what Ditto just announced?" Loki asked. Thor walked over to Loki and Ditto before he spoke.

"I do believe that she said something that you can use," Thor explained. A look of panic covered her fac. She tried to regain her posture before she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Loki took another step closer to her. Biting her lip, she waited to see what he did. He reached out and touched her face. Had she fallen into the trap this easily? He touched her side and gave it a pinch. Ditto jumped three feet in the air.

"No, no, no. That is not cool," she said backing away. Loki walked toward her; Ditto turned and took off running down the hall, and Loki followed.

* * *

**Just so you know there is more. **

**Not a good cliff hanger, but i have to let them be happy for a moment right. **

**but hey the cuffs are off :D**

**Till Next Time**


	9. Chapter 9

**This should be the the longest chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 9

Ditto wondered the halls; there was a workshop around here somewhere. As of the moment, she was lost, not just kinda lost but fish out of water lost. She leaned against the wall. A breeze coming from outside ruffled the bottom of her dress. She had her hair pulled back exposing the colors she had in her hair. She just wanted to build something, nothing crazy.

"Lady Ditto," a voice called out.

"Prince Thor?" she responded not sure where his voice was coming from. She saw movement on her right and sure enough it was Prince Thor.

"What are you doing standing in the hallway?" he asked.

"I seem to be lost. I am looking for the workshop," she explained.

"Now why would you want to go there?" Thor asked.

"I want to build something." Thor looked at her, doubt all over his face. "Nothing for a prank, it is just for me," she said rolling her eyes. "Not everything I do is a trick." Thor gestured for her to follow, and he led her to a workshop.

"Does Loki know you are here?" Ditto shook her head.

"Nope, he will find me when he wants me." Ditto walked over to where there was a stack of wood. She looked at a few pieces before choosing one she wanted-thick, but flat.

"How are your hands?" he asked.

"They are getting better with each day. I just wish that it did not scar," she said. "Ah, there are wheels." She pulled out four matching ones.

"Why did you not speak of the cuffs?" Thor asked. Ditto rolled her eyes.

"From my understanding, you know why I did not speak up. I was convinced that it was orders for me to have them on."

"Of that fact I am aware, but from what I have gathered from you, you normally would not have cared," Thor explained. Ditto found two tall pieces of metal and put them with the pile of materials she was collecting.

"I was scared and in a new place. I was sick and confused. I was kidnapped from school and put in a courtship. Anything seemed possible." She was looking for nuts and bolt. Finding them, she also put them on a table. She did not have to go looking for a saw; one was already on the table. She began to saw the wood.

"I would rather you not do that. We can have one of the servants do this." Ditto shook her head.

"They don't know what I want," she explained, "and this should not take long. I'll sand it later." Ditto kept sawing. Thor was silent until half of the wood was sawed off.

"Please, what are you doing?" Thor asked. Ditto looked at him. _Good gravy, this man was nosier than Loki_

"You can fly with your hammer. I have watched you train," she explained before he could ask, "and Loki can do that teleport thing. I need a better way than walking to get around." She started sawing the other side.

"And this will do that?" Ditto nodded. Silence until the wood fell to the floor. She picked it up, took a square of the wood, and put it to the side.

"Is there anything I can get for you to complete this project?"

"Glue." Her answer was blunt, but she was already halfway done. Thor was telling stories about his travels and time on Midguard, which she assumed was Earth. It was a half hour longer until she was done. She bushed it back and forth on the table, testing the wheels. Smooth, no catches or out of place noises. She had just made a skateboard.

"Is this the final result?" Thor asked.

"For now. I have the final details to work out, sanding it and such, but I think it is time for a test drive." She put it on the ground and stood on it. There was no sound of cracking wood, so, to be safe, she bounced, but there were no sounds. Kicking it out, she walked to the hallway. Thor watched her.

"Do you plan on killing yourself?" he asked. Ditto shook her head.

"If this goes well then there should only be minor injuries." She pulled her dress up so it would not get caught in the wheel and pushed off.

"Yes!" She screamed. The wind on her face was what she was looking for and the blood pumping though her head was a rush that she needed.

She raced past guards and the warriors three. She looked back and smiled at them as they watched her fly by. There was a corner coming up, if she took it wide enough and bent down she would not have to slow down.

She came to the corner ready for what was ahead, but not expecting someone to be standing there not moving. She hit the wall and then the ground and laid there for a moment.

"Ouch." She went to stand up but saw she was bleeding. _Okay sanding it should have been on my list of things to do first. _She was barefoot and had bloody splinters in her feet. "Ouch," she repeated. She looked up to see who she had run into, Loki. He was also on the ground.

"Loki, are you okay?" she said. She reached out and shook his leg. He moved. "Thank God I did not kill you."

"It felt like you did," he responded. He sat up and Ditto hid her feet under her dress. Dresses are good for something. "What were you even doing?"

"Skateboarding," she answered looking around for the board.

"Is that something you did on Midguard?" He rubbed his head, and then Ditto saw the blood coming from his nose.

"You're bleeding." Loki wiped his nose.

"Yep, well if I was not almost run through I would not be." Ditto rolled her eyes. She stood up, feeling the pain in her feet.

"Ouch," she whispered. She walked over to her board that had flown across the hall and was on the inside the building. She looked at the floor where there was a little blood on the ground but worse case she could say that she got a nosebleed too. She spat on the board. She would get the splinters out later, once she got back to the workshop.

"Is that the thing you were on?" Ditto nodded.

"I'll teach you how to ride it some time, but I think I am going to head back to my room and fix my feet." Loki looked at her. She pulled up her dress for him to see the top of her feet. "I still don't have shoes."

"It's been almost three weeks and you don't have shoes." Loki commented. She shrugged and went to push off, but Loki grabbed her arm. He got really close to her and almost pushed her against the wall.

"There are people around the corner," she said, and he let her go. The threat of people apparently was enough to stop any advances he was going to attempt.

"I have something planned for after dinner tonight, if you don't have anything else planed." Ditto shook her head.

"I am yours for the night." He smiled and turned to talk away "Hey, how do I get back to the workshop? I got wicked lost getting over here." Loki chuckled.

"It will be quicker to go through the garden. It is straight across."

"Thank you. Am I meeting you at the hall for dinner or are you collecting me?" Ditto asked.

"I will collect you," he replied. Ditto nodded.

"Sure you don't want to know how to skate?"

"Maybe at a later time."

"Hey, your loss." Adjusting where the board was pointing, she pushed off into the garden. She skated through the garden, and when she came to the fountain, she grinded the boarded against is, she heard the crack too late to stop the grind. She pushed off the fountain and flung herself backwards, hitting something in the descent.

She was dizzy and her head hurt. She extended her arms and legs feeling the stretch; nothing seemed to be broken. She pushed herself up so she was sitting against what she hit. A tree-a rather large one too.

"Ditto, are you okay?"

"Lady Ditto, say something." Loki and Thor were standing above her.

"It was fun while it lasted," she spoke to them.

"Do you feel anything broken?" Thor asked.

"My self-esteem," Ditto replied. "I never made a board. Sarah used to, but I guess I did not make it right."

"What happened to your feet?" Loki asked. Ditto sighed.

"The board. I skipped the sanding part." Loki rolled his eyes.

"When did you find out about that?"

"When we crashed. I was going to take care of it."

"You should see the healer." Ditto shook her head.

"I am sick of that place." She crossed her arms. "I am there far too often."

"I'm not going to let you try to fix this yourself," Loki responded.

"Your being overprotective. I have suffered worse," she hinted back. Loki looked at her. "I have had a concussion before from skateboarding. Trust me, this is fine."

"You are going to the healers," Loki said.

"Nope, if anyone is going, you should. Your nose is still bleeding." She sat up and reached for Loki, but he forced her hand down.

"You may have one now," he said.

"Do you even know what it is?" Ditto asked, she meant it to be an honest question but it came out defensive.

"You are going to go to the healers," he replied.

"Not unless you go too. If I broke your nose, I am not going to be too thrilled," she replied crossing her arms. Loki had a hold on her feet, so she could not pull them away.

"It might be easier if I heal you myself," Loki muttered under his breath. Ditto tried to pull her feet away with force now. When she got her feet back, she spoke.

"Nope, my turn to make a deal." Loki looked at her. "I will not let you touch me in order to heal me, hug me, escort me, or whatever until you see a healer, and I'll even throw in me going to the healer for my feet. Once we both get checked out, back to normal." Loki nodded.

"I agree to your terms." Ditto nodded back. She went to stand up, but Loki stopped her. "You are not walking on those feet." He went to pick her up, but Ditto pushed him away.

"Not allowed to touch me, remember?" She stood up. Loki looked her up and down and put his hands behind his back.

"Thor," Loki said. Ditto went to protest but was not able to; Thor had picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down," she hissed. "I like my feet to be on the ground when walking."

"You hade no objections when I carried you." Loki had a smug expression on his face.

"You carried me? When did that happen?" she asked.

"You do not remember?" Loki asked. Ditto shook her head "Hum."

"What? You are going to tell me right?" Loki had no response "Oh, that is just mean."

"Lies and trickery," he said. "Something I am sure you are aware of."

"One would assume." It was silent until they got to the healers. The woman flipped when she saw Thor walking in with Ditto in his arms and Loki with a bloody nose.

"Healer, look at Lady Ditto's feet. She has wood chips stuck in them, and she hit her head," Loki said. Thor put Ditto on the bed in the middle of the room. The healer walked over to her.

"Wait, Loki needs his face checked out." The healer looked at her. "I ran into him at a fast speed, and I might have broken his face. I have had broken bones before, but with a face like his I would hate to see it damaged." The healer still looked at her confused. "Loki first," she pointed. Loki walked over to the bed and sat down at Ditto's feet as the healer worked.

"Shit, I broke your nose," Ditto gasped. "I am super sorry."

"Well, I am sure you are glad to know that my face is not to be distorted." He grinned. The healer moved on to Ditto's feet.

"What have you been doing?" the woman asked.

"I was climbing a tree," Ditto said. No need to explain the truth of what she was doing.

"And you hit your head?"

"I fell out of the tree." The healer rolled her eyes.

"I swear, you are just as bad as this one growing up." She pointed at Loki.

"Really? Loki? Thor I would have guessed but Loki?" The woman nodded.

"Always trying to get away so he could climb in a tree, fall in the fountain, or accidently anger a wild animal." Ditto looked back between Loki and the healer. Loki did not look too please, but the healer looked thrilled with herself.

"I like you," Ditto spoke. "We have to talk, and you have to give me stories."

"I don't feel that is necessary," Loki jumped in.

"Do not worry, Lady Ditto. I will tell you some stories," Thor said.

"I would rather you hear them from the healer," Loki said rolling his eyes. Ditto smiled.

"The both of you, we are going to have to have a meeting." The healer put her hands on Ditto's feet and in one quick movement pulled all the splinters out of her soles.

"Okay, warning would have been good for that." Ditto cringed.

"I'm almost done, my Lady." She cupped Ditto's feet again, and they became warm. "Alright, you are all healed and back to causing trouble."

"Me cause trouble? I am just the new girl."

"My lady," was all the healer said.

"We are going to talk," Ditto said and walked out of the room with Loki right behind her. She turned to face him. He grabbed her, and they were in her room.

"What just happened?" she asked. Loki had a smile on. "What are you thinking?" Loki put her on the counter and started kissing her. She pushed him back out of breath.

"You can not be hurt now," he said.

"What are you talking about? The Cuffs of Doom?" she asked. Loki kissed her neck. She was confused, and thoughts were running through her head that she could not sort through due to the bite she felt on her neck.

"We still have to put on a show," he spoke.

"Is a show really necessary at this point?" Ditto asked "I have expressed that I care about you, and you said that you would 'treat me better' than Andrew," she paused, "and I don't want to put you in any more harm since I've already almost killed you once."

"Shah" he hushed before kissing her mouth again. She felt like she was in heaven. She never got this rush from Andrew, and from the smile Loki had on his face when he pulled back he knew that.

"Did you just read-" Loki cut her off holding a finger to her lips, still surprising her with how cold he was.

"You talk far too much."

Nothing happened that she would regret; Ditto made sure of that, but that does not mean her hair didn't get messed up a bit. She ripped the brush through it quickly. Dinner was soon and Loki sat on her bed waiting for her.

"So I guess the plans you had for after dinner happened early," Ditto said switching sides of her head to brush on.

"Those were not my plans, just something that happened," he replied. Something that happened, what on earth does that mean?

"What are your plans then?"

"That you will find out when the time comes." Loki was right behind her. He put his hands on her arms. "But I will tell you that it will be a bit more magical." She turned and faced him; he had a grin on his face.

"You have to run that by me one more time," Ditto said.

"You will just have to wait until after dinner, and dinner is now." He grabbed hold of her hand and led her out of the room. They talked on the way to the dining hall. Ditto was slowly turning into mush.

"I can show you Asguard. You will feel more than you have ever thought. The Nine Realms cannot contain us," and they just kept coming. By the time they entered the hall, her face was red, and Loki had a smile on his face. Ditto could not figure out if it was because he meant what he was saying or the reaction he was getting.

"Lady Ditto, I was wondering if you wish to hear one of the promised stories about Loki?" Thor asked across the table. Ditto smiled.

"Yes I do. Please, do tell," Ditto said. Loki glared at Thor.

"What sort of stories are we looking for?" the queen asked.

"I was in the healer's today, and the healer mentioned that Prince Loki here used to be one to fall out of trees and attempt to train wild animals, and Thor promised stories," Ditto explained. The queen nodded.

"I have some stories for you too, if they interest you that much," she spoke smiling. Ditto's face lit up.

"Oh they do. This is like showing naked baby photos on the first date."

"What?" Loki asked

"Okay, on Earth there is this tradition that on the first date the parents bring out naked baby photos and show them to their child's date," Ditto explained. "You know, of the person taking a bath or walking around the house in nothing, except a diaper."

"I assume that you would like to keep that custom?" the queen asked.

"If you wish to indulge me in that, it would be fantastic."

"Mother," Loki said slowly. Ditto spoke up.

"Don't listen to him. Do as you see fit, my queen," Ditto said, holding her hand up to Loki in a vain attempt to stop him from talking.

"Mother, I ask you to hear me out. I do not see the point of this custom," Loki explained.

"That, that right there is the reason for the custom. To get someone embarrassed with their childhood photos."

"The photos have not come out yet, and I already see some red in my brother's face," Thor spoke up. Ditto smiled sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

"I feel like now is the time that we go to the plans I have arranged," Loki said to Ditto.

"I have not heard any stories yet," she said, looking at Loki who was standing waiting for her to do the same.

"Do not worry, Lady Ditto. We can talk later," the queen spoke. Ditto smiled at her.

"I don't think I have told you how awesome you are," she said and stood up. She bowed to the table and turned to Loki. "After you." Loki walked over to her and led her out of the room. Once out of the hall Loki grabbed hold of her and teleported them to a large open room.

"How is it that when we went to Earth there was wind and it was all dramatic, but once we got back it is a simple movement?" Ditto asked.

"We are staying in the same realm. I use less magic," he explained. "Now speaking of magic…." He paused.

"Oh yes the magical evening. Hit me with your best shot," Ditto challenged. "Wait, don't do that because I am not sure what you are planning on doing yet." Loki laughed.

"Trust me, you would not want me to do that in any case, what you are thinking and my real plan." Ditto blinked. Not sure if he read her mind or took a lucky guess. "Ditto, come over her and stand like you are about to fight."

_What?"_

She walked over to where Loki was pointing and brought her fist up to her face, feet apart and knees bent. Loki laughed.

"Is that how all Midguardians fight?" he asked

"Most of the time we just start off by throwing punches, but seeing that I already broke your nose once today I would go easy on you." She said putting her hands down. Loki took a hold of her wrist and put her hands palm up. She felt his cold hands brush against her still healing wounds. It felt good, relieving.

"I am going to do something. I need you to tell me when you feel anything new," Loki explained. Ditto nodded. Her wrist became warm. That was new.

"My wrists are warm," she said. He nodded. Seconds passed and nothing else happened. Loki let go. Ditto could see that he was deep in thought but of what she was confused. Loki pulled her body against his, and his hand was on the small of her back. "Loki?"

"Same thing, tell me when you feel something."

"I'm feeling plenty." Loki smiled as his hand started projecting heat. "I can feel heat from your hand on my back." Loki nodded. More time passed, but nothing more happened. Loki took a step back and put his hand on his chin.

"Where is your core?" he asked. Ditto dared not answer. "Sit down," he said. Ditto sat and Loki sat in front of her. "Let me see your feet." She looked at him confused. "Feet." She did what he asked and pushed her feet to him.

"Same thing." His hands grew hot.

"The normal heat," she said. He nodded. Then there was something new. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said. She leaned forward and put her hands on her knee caps.

"What did you feel?" he asked almost thrilled.

"It felt like something was dancing under my skin," she explained. "I know it sounds weird" She tried to pull her legs back. Loki had a smile on.

"No, it is not weird. That, my dear Ditto, is magic."

* * *

**Little Cliffhanger! **

**But is everything resolved? Or is it going to plow up in their faces?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For the life of her she was not getting it. It was supposed to be simple and easy, push back, but with magic, gather it all up in her hands and let it go.

Plain.

Simple.

Could not do it.

The only thing it did do was drain her of energy. Ditto let her knees give out, and she sat on the floor. Loki watched her and sighed. That did it. That disappointment broke her. She was trying; she could feel the effects of trying, but nothing was happening. She let herself fall back, so she was lying on the floor.

"This is simple magic," Loki explained. "I'm not asking you to focus it, just to push it." Ditto put her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Loki, it is my first time. Give me a break okay?"

"My first time I was creating elements and raising objects far above my head."

"I am not you," Ditto wanted to yell but she forced herself to stay calm. She felt Loki's cold touch pull her to her feet.

"For all intents and purposes, you are." She looked at him trying to figure out what he said before having to ask, but then she was not able to.

"What?"

"You are the Goddess of Mischief, Tricks, and Lies, just as I am the God of Mischief, Tricks, and Lies. You have magic flowing through you, and you play pranks on people. For all intents and purposes, we are the same person." Loki pulled her close. She did not know what to say so she let her mouth take over.

"How does that make you feel? There is someone out there just like you, to the point where they are you. Might get interesting, hard to communicate and focus."

"As much as we are the same person there is one difference between us." Loki said. He let her go and she took a step back.

"I can think of more than one." Ditto replied.

"You where not born on Asguard. It was never your duty to be a goddess," Loki spoke. That hurt a lot more than it should have, but it was true. This was never mapped out in her life plan; this was not what she was going to do. This was a card handed to her from a different deck.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." She turned to walk away from him. The door that was open leading into the hallway shut, no doubt from Loki's doing. She sighed. "I know my duty, Loki, and it is not to learn magic." She looked down. "It is purely to keep you well, but I fear you are only getting worse." There, she said it.

She looked up and saw Loki standing there, his face expressionless.

"And what would make you say that?" he asked.

"I know that you are sick. That was made clear on day one. I also know the signs that show that you are sick: not eating, not sleeping, and losing control of your magic. You had that before I got here."

"And what makes you think I am getting worse?"

"I broke your nose, Loki! You are a god and I ran into you and broke your nose. You are getting weaker, so I have failed my duty." There was silence. She wanted him to respond; she needed him to respond, but he said nothing. She walked around him to the door, still shut. She tried to open it but was unable to.

"Damn it," she said.

"We apparently need to talk," Loki spoke at last.

"Those are words I never thought would fall out of your mouth."

"Would they come out of yours?" he asked.

"Yes, but not for this reason," she hissed still facing the door. "I don't see how we are the same people. I am Ditto Kentworthy. I read Superman comic books. I did homework for fun and played tuba in the high school marching band. I am not a gambling person, but I will bet that those are things you have never done. This makes me different."

"You are correct. Those are things that I have never done." That's it. That was all he was going to say?

"I wanted to be an actor, get paid to put on a face, because that is what I am good at. Then I get whisked away and faced with so much pressure," she scoffed. "Open the door, Loki."

"And what are you going to do when I open the door?"

"Reflect, make a judgment call, and do what I think needs to be done."

"That does not sound cryptic," Loki commented. Ditto turned around, her hair whipping around her body.

"I had life plans, and when all the shit hit the fan I asked one thing of you, and that is if what you said on earth, Midguard, whatever it is, was true. You said yes. I believed it because I wanted to, so I opened up more. I did not want you sick. I tried. I let you do things I did not let Andrew do in hopes that it would help you." She paused. Loki looked taken back. Ditto shook her head

"I guess I was a play toy for you. Now open the damn door!" Loki said nothing. There was a cling in the door behind her. She reached back and opened the door. Before she said anything more, and before Loki had a chance to, she left the room.

* * *

Loki was dumbfounded. She nailed it right on the head. Everything she said was true. He did try to use her, something he never felt guilty for until now.

What was he thinking? Of course she knew how to put a guilt trip on him. They were the same. She was foolish to believe him. He was the God of Lies, just as she was the Goddess. They could see right through each other, but why could he not see what her next move was going to be. She would get over it and come to some conclusion that she had to try one more time before she gave up. Loki waved it off and walked around the castle.

"Brother, I saw Lady Ditto a while ago. She would not talk to me. What, may I ask, is wrong?" Thor asked.

"She was struggling with magic and things got out of hand," Loki explained. 'Tell me, why do girls overthink things?" Thor laughed.

"That is a question I have always asked myself." He clapped his hand on Loki's back.

"Well, if you excuse me, I must ask father a question."

"Of course. He and mother are in the throne room," Thor said. Loki walked away. He entered the room and saw his parents.

"Good evening, Loki. I take it your evening with Lady Dorothy went well," his father said.

"Father, I come with a question," Loki spoke. He tried to keep his voice steady, but the more he let his mind replay what Ditto said, the more he became worried. His father nodded for him to keep talking. "It was an accident, but Ditto broke my nose. It felt like nothing more than when Thor and I used to fight as children, but with her being, well her, should that have happened?"

"Dear Gods," his mother spoke. Her hand flew up to her mouth. "When did this happen?" she demanded.

"An hour or so before dinner," Loki answered. "As I said before it was an accident. She was going too fast around a corner."

"Loki, what connection have you made with her?" his father asked.

"I care for her. She gets hurt so often that I must care for her well-being," Loki responded. "She said she has been trying to connect."

"Loki, what have you done to connect?" Odin asked.

"I tried to teach her magic."

"This is something that you have to meet her halfway on. There are some things she is struggling with. She will never tell you, but as much as you need her to stay alive and well, she needs you," his mother explained.

"So she has expressed." He let his shoulders fall. "If we are the same person-" His mother cut him off.

"You are _not_ the same person. I told her that she is more than what she rules. She is afraid of losing herself." She walked to Loki and put her hand on his arm. "I can only say so much. Talk with her." Loki looked at his father.

"You heard your mother," he said gesturing to his wife.

"Mother, do you remember where you put that bag I gave you when we returned from Midguard?"

* * *

Loki walked though the woods of the garden. He knew that if he was pissed off at someone like Ditto was, he would not want to be in the castle, and deep in the garden would seem like the best place to go. He found her sitting halfway up a tree looking up at the stars.

"They are beautiful tonight." Ditto jumped and had to hold on to the branch she was sitting on so she would not fall. She looked down at him and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I come with a peace offering," Loki responded. Ditto arched an eyebrow. "Your deck of cards and prepared top ramen." He held up both of his hands with the promised offering.

"I'll take the offering not saying there will be peace." Loki climbed the tree and sat next to her one branch over. He handed her the hot bowl of top ramen with a fork. She took it, sniffed it, and sighed. "Top ramen." She took a bite and moaned. "It has been to long." Loki watched her; he had tried some of the top ramen and did not like it at all. Why does she find it so appealing?

"What?" she asked.

"Why does this taste so good to you?" Loki asked.

"I was a college student. I learn to live off top ramen and Dr. Pepper." She shrugged. "Sometimes red bull." She took another bite.

"Was?"

"Well, I don't see myself walking back into Anthropology like nothing happened," she said taking another bite. There was a pause while she ate.

"I believe there are words that need to be said," Loki spoke. Ditto did not speak. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that everything I said was wrong. I want you to tell me that I am wrong and that everything is going . . . according to plan, but I don't want you to lie." There was another pause. Ditto shook her head and exhaled.

"Do not jump to conclusions," Loki began, but was cut off by Ditto.

"Then where the hell am I supposed to go? I have no idea what to think, and I have not known since day one."

"What do you think you are?"

"I told you what I think I am," Ditto hissed and took another bite of the ramen. He knew he had to say it; he did not want to but he had to. In order to get anything else done, he had to say it.

"You were right." Ditto stopped eating and looked at him. She put the bowl down and just looked at him in confusion. Loki sighed, "You should not have been able to break my nose. I am, in fact, getting worse." Ditto looked away her eyes moving as she was thinking through this information.

"I . . .I don't know what to think," she muttered.

"You know just as much as I do when it come to this," Loki responded.

"That is not what I am talking about," Ditto spoke. Loki looked at her. She refused to look at him. He reached up and pulled her face to face his. She would not look at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Ditto rolled her eyes and pulled her face out of his hand.

"You don't want to know." She swung her leg over the branch, grabbed the deck of cards, and jumped down. Loki heard her "thump" as she hit the ground. He jumped down and helped her up. "Don't touch me," she said standing. It was not mean; it was not hissed or barked, and it was stated, almost asked. For that alone Loki took a step back. Ditto stood up straight.

"Thank you for telling me that what I said in the magic room was true." She bit her lip. "I am taking a guess here and assume since that was true, everything else was as well." She turned to walk deeper in the forest. Loki ran in front of her to stop her not wanting to make her angrier than she already was.

"I do not understand," Loki said. That was true; he just told her that she was right.

"I have failed my one duty and you just proved it. I am nothing but a joke for you. You just said it. I had just accepted the whole concept of my new reality, and I see that it was a joke as well." Ditto's voice was rising in volume. Loki felt confused and stupid at the same time. "Do you get it now?"

"Those are things we have not discussed. Words still must be spoken," Loki said. He took a step to her. She did not move.

"Give me one good reason not to go talk to the king and queen," she said looking him dead in the eyes.

"You only failed because I did not allow you to succeed," Loki said. "I believed this sickness was a joke on me, but when I confronted my parents about what happened to my nose, well, I have never seen my mother worry like that." Ditto stared at him; he felt her eyes burning into him. He sighed. "Look there are things I need to tell you."

"Then let's walk." She gestured to the woods. Loki nodded.

"Do you want your top ramen?" Ditto shook her head no.

"I've lost my appetite." Loki did not know what to think. Ditto spoke again. "But now that I have my cards I can show you some of my tricks." Loki nodded.

"There is a realm called Jotumheim, where I found out I am from. I am not of Asguard but a frost giant. I was devastated when I found out and did some things that eventually lead me to attempting to take over Midguard, Earth." He stopped, trying to see what she was thinking. Ditto walked into the woods.

"New York?" she asked. Loki nodded his head. "I remember hearing about that on the news," she paused. "Why?"

"I grew up being the odd one out, no friends and my brother was always favored. I found out in the middle of battle that I was a frost giant and that my whole life was a lie. I did not know what to do. I made bad decisions."

"You snapped," she said, and Loki nodded. "Okay, I would have too. Just not to the level you did." Loki stopped her from walking by put his hand on her arm.

"You don't know what I am," he said. Ditto looked at him.

"The name speaks for itself. Frost Giant: tall and cold. I can't say anything about tall, seeing as you are only a bit taller than me, but I have noticed how cold you are."

"You don't know what you are talking about. I am a monster."

"I may be going to college in New Mexico, but I grew up in California. I know what it is like to be the only one of a 'race'. Try going to high school as the only white kid."

"Ditto, I am a monster, the one that you tell children to keep them from misbehaving," Loki explained. He was getting upset that she was not seeing what he was.

"Loki, you are not the bogie man. If anything, you saying what you are, shows me that you are not." Loki looked at her. "You are not a monster if you say you are not. A monster wants to stay a monster." Loki was at a loss for words. Ditto sighed and pulled out her deck of cards from her pocket. She began to shuffle them.

"Pick a card." She fanned the deck out. Loki reached down and took a card from the middle of the deck. "Look at it, and remember what it is, but do not tell me." Loki did as instructed. "Stick it back in the middle of the deck." He did.

"If I pull out your card, I am right. I only get one chance, and you have to be honest whether it is your card or not." Loki nodded. She watched as Ditto reshuffled the deck and tapped the top. She pulled the top card off and looked at it. "Is this your card?" She turned it around; it was the card he had pulled.

"I thought you were having a hard time with magic." Ditto smiled. That is all she needed to hear to know that she was correct, but Loki was a little baffled.

"Not magic, just a trick." Ditto smiled. She looked like a different person when she was happy. Loki found she was wittier and had more jokes when she was happy, and that was the kind of conversation he wanted to have, not this serious drabble.

"Have I answered all your questions?" Loki asked.

"I had no questions. You were the one who wanted to speak." She started to walk again. Loki followed her. "I don't know how you want me to fix you," she said.

"You can't," Loki stated simply. Ditto sighed.

"Thank you for your words of encouragement."

"No, what I mean is I have to be with a Goddess, and as much as you are one, I don't believe you think you are," Loki explained.

"I have accepted the concept that I am," she responded.

"You see, there in lies the problem." Ditto faced him.

"I do not think I am completely at fault here, my prince," she responded.

"You may be right in that, but let's focus on you for the moment." Ditto watched him. Either he had just baffled her or got her angry; he was hoping for the first. "What will it take to get you to believe that you are a Goddess of Mischief?"

"You tell me," Ditto said. She crossed her arms.

"I think that if you could do some magic you would believe."

"What am I to you?" Ditto asked. That was not the question he was hoping for.

"Pardon?"

"What am I to you? You said that I did not fail because you did not let me succeed, and then you said that once I get magic down things will get better. So in order for me to break down this wall of you not letting me in, I have to do magic?" Loki looked at her. "It seems like I still fail."

"Damn," Loki muttered. Ditto walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, and for that reason alone, you will not know either," she said over her shoulder.

"Damn," he said again.

* * *

**Alright so there you go, A bit of a cliffhanger. . . **

**I might not be able to get on the computer till monday morning. I am babysitting and the house i am going to may or may not have internet. depends on the day. So, if i can get internet, i will update. if not. See you monday morning. **

**Till Next Time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So as you can see I found internet. So Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Ditto was lost at what to do. She had been thinking it out before Loki had shown up at the tree. He started sharing with her about him, about his past and what he did on Earth. Why he did that she could not understand. Maybe he was trying to get her to trust him.

That's the thing, she did trust him. It may be foolish, but she did. Ditto found a lot of simalitaries between them. They were not directly the same, but they were connections. Growing up, she always had anger issues but was told she needed to get it under control, and she did. Making it seem like this was not a big deal made her seem a lot more collected now than she really felt.

Ditto wanted to beat something up, kick a trash can, break some windows with a bat, or something. One thing Asguard seemed to be lacking in was the things she wanted to take her anger out on, and it seemed like the anger she felt was encouraged here. She had seen a few fights in the arena below the window of the library. The angrier they got, the better they fought, and from her reading, that seemed to always be the case. The rage of war makes you fight better.

She did not want to fight; she just wanted to get this anger out, but she felt like she had to watch her every step. As much as she was not supposed to be, Ditto was still mortal. She was supposed to accept her Goddess powers, make the 'connection' with Loki, and make him get better. Yeah, great plan.

It would have worked better if she was given some time to think through things. Since she had gotten here this seemed to be the main focus, and more than half the time she was not allowed to think.

Ditto looked at her wrists, at the mostly healed scars. There was no scabbing. The skin had healed, but they were still sore. That might be something she would need to talk to the healer about, but it could be an effect off the electricity. She hated science in high school, so she never really paid attention. Now she wished she was a science person, so she would have answers. They may not make sense, but they were answers.

She sat down where she was standing and looked at the woods. She could safely say that she had no idea where she was or how long she had been walking. Now she could say that Loki couldn't find her with knowledge about himself. The jerk. It seemed like, no matter what, she was going to lose herself in this mess, and maybe that was what she needed to do. She as Ditto was not a Goddess, but maybe as someone else, as Dorothy she would be what the expectations demanded of her.

Ditto, Dorothy, they were the same person. Just because she would go by a different name did not make her a different person. The wind picked up and blew her hair out of her face. Acting was not going to get her out of this one. She was hoping that she could act the part, and it would work out.

She cared about Loki, she really did, more than she ever had about Andrew, but she felt like she was in a spot where if she gave up it would be better. Well, if Loki was human it would be better, but no, there is this whole "He is a God with a godly sickness" that messed everything up.

"Damn it," she said out loud. She looked out into the sky. It had gotten dark while she had been walking. The stars were bright, a lot brighter than they were on Earth. She took another look around at the forest and sighed at how lost she really was. She fell on her back and looked at the stars.

When Ditto woke up, it was bright and the sun was directly above her. Half the day was gone and she never went back to the castle last night. She sat up quickly, looked around, and realized she was still lost. That had not changed while she slept, but she would have been okay of someone was around right now that could take her back. Normally she went to breakfast and lunch with Loki and Thor, and seeing that it had to have been noon they would have known about her disappearance by now.

"Damn," she said looking around.

* * *

"Where is she?" Loki yelled as he burst into the throne room. Odin and Figure looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Odin asked.

"Lady Ditto is no where to be found. Thor and I have checked all of her normal spots, and we are unable to find her."

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Figure spoke starting to look worried. Loki focused on his mother. It seemed like she was the one taking this seriously.

"We were walking in the garden last night. It was before dark. She got frustrated and walked deeper in the garden," he explained. Could she have not returned last night? If that was the case, then she could be anywhere.

"Loki, go into the garden and look for her. We will send guards out around Asguard to find her," his mother spoke. Loki nodded and turned to leave the room. "Loki, what did she get frustrated over?"

"I was wrong in my actions, Mother. I went to her to tell her that this morning, and she was not there." His mother smiled knowingly.

"We will find her, Loki. Have no fear," she said. Loki stumbled as he walked; he caught himself before he fell over, but his mother was at his side. "Loki, are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"Loki is not well enough to travel into the woods. He needs to be in a healing room," Odin spoke.

"Father," Loki protested and stood up. Pain ate at his side, but Loki tried to hide it.

"Figgura, take him to a healing room and make sure he stays there," Odin spoke. "I have my suspions on what is going on, and I want to be safe. Loki, this is for your own good." Before Loki could protest, his mother was nudging him out of the room, letting him use her as support.

"I will send Thor, Lady Sif, and the warriors three into the garden," the queen reassured Loki as they stumbled down the hall.

* * *

Ditto despised the fact that she was in a dress with no shoes. It made climbing so much harder. Going up a few branches was one thing, but trying to climb the whole tree was another.

She had a plan: get to the top of the tree and see of she could find the palace. If she could, walk that way. Plain and simple-something she could do. Her foot slipped on a patch of moss, and she started to fall but managed to grab hold of a branch before she fell to far. She looked down.

"A little too high for me," she said pulling herself closer to the trunk of the tree. Waiting a moment more, she sighed. "I have to get up there." Talking to herself, she found, was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. She hoisted herself up another branch. She was almost to the top; as long as she did not look back down, she would be fine.

Getting through the top layer of leaves was harder than she expected because she had to break past them and keep her balance; it was a feeling that she did not like. She held onto the leaves for balance as she looked around the open sky looking for the palace.

It was behind her. This made her glad that she looked because she thought it was to the left of her; she would have been lost for days. There was a rustling in the leaves. Ditto thought it was the wind so she steered herself to where she was until it passed but was caught off guard when birds flew up from the trees.

She was hit with something. A branch, a bird, she did not know, but she lost her balance and was scared for her life. In a quick attempt, she tried to grab hold of branches. She hit her head a few times, and at some point her vision went black, and she was out.

* * *

Loki felt like his head had been beat by Thor's hammer and his abdomen felt worse. His mother sat beside him trying to tell him he would be fine, that Ditto would be found and it would all work out. Loki did not have the energy to respond.

Thor came running into the room. Before Loki could see what was going on, all the remaining healers were around the other bed.

"Dear Gods," his mother spoke. Loki looked at her demanding with his eyes that she tell him what happened. She looked at him and then back to the cluster of healers.

"Loki, Thor found Lady Ditto. She is hurt," she said. The healers moved to focus on other parts of her leaving her face for Loki to see. Her face had cuts and smeared blood marks all over it. She was unconscious. Loki's heart sank at seeing her so beat up.

"She was not like that before," Loki spoke. He knew what he wanted to say, and he knew that what he had said was not all he wanted to say, but it was all he had energy for. He was able to see the rest of her now. Her dress was torn in spots showing skin and other parts were blood stained.

"Ouch!" Loki exclaimed. It felt like someone had poked his leg violently. His mother looked at him and so did the head healer. The healer looked back at Ditto then back at him.

"My Lady, touch Lady Ditto's wound again," the head healer instructed. The Queen, not taking her eyes off Loki. Pain seared Loki's leg, and the healer gasped.

"Mother, I do not understand," Thor spoke.

"Neither do I," she replied.

"My queen, there is some sort of connection between your son and Lady Ditto." Loki felt his jaw drop. That phrase had more meaning to it than the healer knew.

The healer put her hands over Loki and her hands started glowing. She looked frustrated.

"I know Loki's health is failing, but if he is feeling her pain, it is going to be really complicated for us to be able to treat the two of them," she explained.

"What are our choices?" his mother asked. The nurse sighed.

"We have a scan going on Lady Ditto now, but if Prince Loki is feeling her pain, she could very well be feeling his, we can't be sure whose injuries are whose."

"Can't you treat both injuries for both people?" Thor asked. The nurse shook her head.

"When I touch Lady Ditto's wounds that Prince Loki does not have, he feels pain. We have to choose who to heal first, and if the other one survives we can work on them."

"Thor, go get your father," Figure spoke. Loki looked at his mother.

"Mother," Loki spoke. His mother hushed him.

"Loki, you are too weak at the moment. Wait until your father gets here." Loki looked back at Ditto. She still had not woken up. He heard a gasp come from a nurse that was working on her every now and then, but no one was speaking. He wanted to probe the healer's minds but found that he could not propel any magic from his person.

It seemed like days passed before Odin and Thor came into the room. Odin looked back and forth between Loki and Ditto. Loki tried to sit up but was unable to. How did he get this bad in this amount of time? Breathing was getting hard, and he could feel pain in places that he knew he was not hurt, so it had to be Ditto's pain.

Why had this connection formed now? This can't be the connection that everyone wants him to have, because if it were then he would be better; he would be healed and not fighting to breath, let alone talk. The head healer walked over to Odin and started talking to him. Loki assumed that it was to explain what was happening. Odin nodded and walked over to him.

"Loki, how are you doing?" Loki stared at him, put his head back on the pillow, and looked up at his parents. What the hell is this? He felt like he was dying, and he did not even know if the pain was his or hers. Odin nodded. Loki was not sure what it was for, but it was a nod nevertheless.

"Put him to sleep." One of the nurses put a glowing hand over his face. Loki tried to fight it but was unable to. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**So there you go. The story is almost done believe it or not. **

**Till Next Time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys, here we go. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Ditto was sitting in the driver's wheel of a car and was driving at the normal speed limit for the town she was in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she knew full well that it was.

"I hate this stupid dream," she said. The car accelerated. She sighed, keeping her eyes on the road. She knew what was going to happen, and she did not like it. She could control it for a while, but the ending was always the same.

"Ditto." She snapped her head to her right and saw Loki sitting in the passenger seat.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" she asked. She wanted to lean over and hug him, but she had to keep control of the car.

"The healers put me to sleep. My father told them to do so."

"Healers?" she asked.

"Do you not know?" Loki asked leaning back into the seat. Ditto shook her head. "You never came back last night. I was, we were, worried so guards were sent out around Asguard to find you. Thor and his friends were the ones to find you. You are cut up and hurt badly." Loki explained. Ditto nodded.

"I woke up and saw it was morning. I got turned around so I climbed a tree to find the palace. I remember falling but nothing after that," she explained. "It was a big tree." she felt the need to add on. Well if it was a small tree then she would look silly for falling out of it.

"You look like more happened to you than falling out of a tree." Loki spoke.

"I don't remember if anything else happened," she said The car accelerated again. "Again it was a bog tree"

"What is going on?" Loki asked.

"We are in a dream. You being here is new. The dream must be changing."

"No, Ditto, I am really here. We, we have connected."

"What?" Ditto was in shock. Connected? Does that mean he will get better?

"I feel all the pain you are feeling right now in your physical body. The healers have no idea how to handle it so father has been called in to decide," Loki explained

"So what is going to happen?" Ditto asked not taking her eyes off the road. Loki shrugged.

"It is a tough call. We connected, and father won't want to break that connection, and I don't want to break that connection. Heal you first, the connection can grow, and I get better. Heal me first until I am stable, then they can focus on you, but from what they said before I fell asleep they can't figure out who is connected with whom."

"It's a catch 22. Can't get out of the military unless you are crazy, but you can't prove yourself crazy."

"If you want to look at it in that manner, then yes." There was silence. Ditto broke it.

"You don't want the connection to break?" she asked, her eyes quickly turning to look at him before looking back at the road.

"When you went missing, I thought over things that were said, and I want to let you know that I am sorry for making you feel like I did not care. You are not a play thing. You are my Lady Ditto." Ditto smiled. That was all she ever needed to hear. She took her right hand off the wheel of the car and put it onto of Loki's in the middle of the car. She tried to think of her self as one to fall for sappy, but she swooned.

"Thank you, my Prince. Maybe we could make this work, and we both get saved, but until then . . ." She trailed off and looked at Loki. The car crashed into something. She knew it was going to happen.

She did manage something. She pushed all her energy out and onto Loki.

* * *

"Ditto!" Loki yelled and he sat up. The nurse had just finished making him stable and preparing to wake him up, so they could do final healings on him.

"She has gone critical!" another healer yelled. All of the nurses, save the one Loki was looking at, rushed over to Lady Ditto.

"Loki, what happened," his mother said, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her.

"We, we hit something. She . . ." Loki looked back at Ditto not believing what he had just seen. "She used magic, gathered and pushed just like I wanted her to yesterday."

"What does that mean?" Thor asked.

"She used magic. She is becoming the Goddess of Mischief," Loki explained and looked back at her. She still had not woken up. What had she done that would make him wake up and not her.

* * *

Days passed.

Two weeks passes.

Loki was getting his strength back and Ditto's body was being healed from all the cuts and wounds she received from her night in the woods. Loki knew something else had happened to her. Falling out of a tree would not do all of that. Maybe wild animals, maybe people living in the woods, no one knew, and Loki, in all honesty, did not want to know.

He had done everything but beg his father to tell him the details of what he had. And the only answer he received was: "If Ditto survives this, then you are healed. For now, that is all you need to know."

Ditto had changed. She had become the goddess. She had magic! Why in all of Asguard has she not woken up? Loki stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the bookshelf on the other side of his bedroom. He needed to distract himself

Another week passed.

Loki had developed a habit in the past three weeks of going to the healer's room and sitting with her. She still did not wake up, but it was some confirmation that she was still alive.

"If I knew what you were going to do, I would have stopped you," Loki said to the unconscious Ditto. "Did you even know what you were doing?" He laughed to himself.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to come back. I am as healthy as I have ever been, and I need you here. I never thought I would say that." He sat back in the chair next to her bed and sighed.

"You know, you are the first person to not have run away or looked ashamed of me when I told my past, what I did on Midguard. You might have done the same thing, so you understand. I don't know, but I want to, eventually." There was no motion from Ditto, no sign that she heard a single thing he said, no nothing, just the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Another week passed.

Loki walked into the dinning hall and was not surprised to see Thor and Thor's friends sitting there and eating. They were talking loudly as they always did. Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the gauntlet of water in front of him. As he went to drink, the water changed into snakes.

Loki cocked an eyebrow, watching the snakes squirm out of the glass. That was new and something he would do to someone else. Thor and the warriors three watched him as he put the glass down. There was a jerk on the back of his chair. He stood up quickly and turned to see what was messing with his chair.

Lady Ditto leaned against the chair in a long green dress. Her hair was loose and behind her shoulders. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Funny thing, when you showed up in my dream I started downloading, for lack of a better term, you and all of your magical abilities. Loki we are matched," she said still smiling. Loki took a step closer to her.

"Ditto, I-" Loki was cut off by Ditto.

"Shut up," she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to her. Needless to say, Loki had no complaints. Loki could hear the cheers coming from his peers in the background. Ditto pulled away.

"I heard you every night, my prince." Loki looked at her with surprise on his face. "Now, we need to plan a welcome back prank." She smiled.

Loki kissed her.

The cheers were louder this time.

The End

* * *

**I do have an Epilog. -just going to through that out there-**

**Believe it of not but that was supposed to be two chapters. I thought them to be too short. So i just combined them. **

**Till Next Time.**


	13. Chapter 13 Epilog

**Hey, Sorry for the long time posting this. I made a dare to the kids I was watching to see who could go the longest with out using a computer. They lasted longer than I thought. I still won :P**

* * *

Ditto was in complete and utter shock, her hair; her long waist length hair was gone. It now ended at her earlobes. Might be a litter longer once she gets the curls under control.

The reason she had long hair was to pull out the curls, the weight of the hair made it straight. And now the curls where in full force.

She ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame the curs but only made it worse. Ditto know who was behind this and she was going to have an interesting convocation with him.

Ditto walked to the dinning hall, hoping that Loki was going to be there. She already had pay back planed, she just needed to know it was him. When she walked into the room Loki Thor and the king and queen stared at her.

"Like it? New look?" she said.

"It is not a look I would expect from you" the queen spoke.

"Not one I was expecting to have" Ditto Turned and looked at Loki, who smiled. "It was you wasn't it"

"Why is your hair not straight?" Thor asked.

"I have Naturally curly hair. One reason why I had it so long was to pull the curls out. I was not expecting to wake up and it be this short." She was looking at Loki again.

"I may have had a hand in this" Loki responded. Ditto nodded and snapped her fingers. Everyone wanted to see what was going to happen. Seconds passed and Loki sighed. "Lady Ditto, I do believe you still need to work on your magic." He went to stand up but found that he was stuck to the chair.

Ditto smiled.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked. He jumped and looked surprised. "The cushion is moving"

"Yep and so will the chair. I don't know why the seat always does that but, whatever. The chair started moving and 'walked' to the door of the dining hall.

"Do you wish to see what happened?" Ditto asked the group at the table. Thor stood up to follow.

"I think not, I am sure it is justified and you will receive pay back for it but getting into this is something a mother and father should not do" Firgga said. Ditto nodded. She and Thor Followed the Chair out of the dinning hall and into the hall.

"Ditto what are you having this chair do?" Loki demanded, ditto walked next to the chair just out of arms reach and smiled.

"Well you will just have to wait and see now won't you." She chuckled "But you are really regretting the magic thing right about now." Loki had no response.

Loki gasped when he saw where the chair was heading.

"Oh yes Loki the fountain." Ditto spoke, Thor let out a laugh. The chair reached the fountain edge and provided to through him into the water. Ditto smiled as he sat there in the water.

"Payback sucks huh?" she said

"You will soon find out."

"Is that a threat?"

"That is a challenge." Ditto Smiled

'Then as Thor as my witness, I accept your challenge"

"I am not all to sure I want to be brought into this" Thor spoke. Ditto turned and looked at him.

"Too late." She turned and sat on the fountain. Loki provided to pull her in. Ditto squeaked out of surprise.

"What noise was that?" Ditto was blushing a bit.

"One that I hope will never leave my mouth again!" She exclaimed. Loki laughed and pulled her face to his, she pulled away, snapped her fingers and on one swift movement put a wiped cream pie in his face. It took Loki a moment to respond.

"That is not a prank that was cruel." Loki said. Ditto laughed and stuck her tounge out at him.

Oh yeah, she could see herself having fun now. :D

* * *

**Okay, now that is the end. **

**I know Some of you wanted to know what happened to Ditto in the woods. I am Working on a second story that will explain that. I just want to know if that is something that you would be would want to see. If so I want to get a lot written down before i start posting, or else I will forget. **

**So let me know what you think, You all have been great and Thank you for reading a reviewing. :D**

**Well,**

**Till Next Time**


End file.
